Change
by Anni-Cullen
Summary: Genehmigte Übersetzung, aus den Englischen von Jeanita: Drei Monate, nachdem die Cullens Bella verlassen hatten, kappiert Carlisle das es seine Familie zerstörte und er kehrt zurück nach Forks. Eine Bella x Carlisle Geschichte.
1. Das Leben hinter sich lassen

So,das ist meine erste genehmigte Übersetzung. Die Geschichte wurde von **jeanita** geschrieben.

Ich freu mich wirklich sehr, die Geschichte übersetzen zu dürfen.

**Hier der Link zum Orginal: www. fanfiction .net/s/4980246/1/Changes (ohne Leerzeichen)  
**

Die Geschichte heißt im Orginal auch Changes.

So, jetzt möchte ich euch nicht noch weiter langweilensondern sofort mit der Geschichte anfangen.

Ach ja nochwas...

hinterlasst mir (und natürlich jeanita) Rewievs...danke

Ps: Ich werde die Geschichte ca. 2 Mal die Woche hochladen warscheinlich immer Mittwoch und Sonntag...

**Diese Leben hinter sich lassen**

Carlisles POV:

Ich konnte es kaum glauben wie das Verlassen von Bella meine Familie verändert hatte. Jetzt waren schon 3 Monate vergangen und es wurde von Tag zu Tag noch schlimmer. Edward war den größten Teil der Zeit weg, totunglücklich und verzweifelt auf der Suche nach sich selbst. Jasper konnte es nicht ertragen, im gleichen Raum wie einer von uns 5 zusein, weil unsere Stimmung ihm immer wieder ab den schrecklichen Vorfall an Bellasgeburtstag erinnerte. Alice war zwiegespalten, auf der einen Seite wollte sie nicht von ihrer großen Liebe getrennt sein, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie aber auch ihre Familie nicht verlassen. Und Rosalie und Emmett waren bereits für einige Zeit ausgezogen, sie waren genauso durcheinander wie wir anderen, aber sie hatten ihren eigenen Weg damit fertig zu werden.

Ich bemerkte das wir uns immer weiter voneinander entfernten und ich war auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt die anderen waren Esme und ich nicht die gleichen. Wir wuchsen auseinander, wenn sowas möglich war. Für Esme war unsere Familie immer an erster Stelle, sie war ein Felsen, immer darauf bedacht uns zusammenzuhalten. Aber als Bella in unser Leben kam hat sie dies auch verändert. Wir konnten es nicht bestreiten, wir konnten der Wahrheit nicht entkommen. Sie war ein fehlendes Stück gewesen, eins das wir nie gewusst hatten, dass es fehlte. Sie hatte unsere Familie vollendet. Aber jetzt wo sie weg war oder wir gegangen waren, wurde mir klar, das wir nie zurückkehren konnten.

Und es war unsere Schuld die uns daran hinterte. Seitdem wir Forks verließen, fragte ich mich immer wieder wie es Bella geht. Alice sagte das sie nicht in einer Lebensgefährlichensituation war, aber sie war nicht gesund. Ich wusste, das es irgendwann besser sein würde. Ich wusste sogar, das sie im Stande sein würde, uns zu vergessen, aber für den Schmerz, den wir, die Unsterblichen verursacht hatten, würde sie sehr viel leiden müssen. Sie war so empfindlich gewesen. Und sie war schließlich nur ein Mensch.

Ich wollte nach Forks gehen, nur um zu sehen wie es ihr geht, aber Edward hatte es mir verboten. Er sagte, das wir bereits genug Schmerz verursacht hatten und das ein glatter Schnitt besser währe. Ich glaubte das nicht wirklich. Okay vielleicht in der Medizin, aber dieses Mädchen war so in unsere Welt verstrickt. Sie hatte uns bereits gesagt, dass sie sich nie irgendwo einfügen würde und wie sich das geändet hatte als sie Edward traf. Ich hatte versucht es ihm auszureden, als er abreisen wollte, aber dann sagte er nur, das er alleine gehen würde: Esme war in Panik geraten, schließlich war es ihr Sohn und ich wusste, das er das alleine nie ertragen würde.

"Ich geh jagen!" hörte ich Edward von unten sagen. Letztes Mal als er das Gesagt hatte, war er zwei Monate abgereist.

"Gehst du weit?" Ich hörte die angespannte Stimme von Esme. Er kam erst vor ein paar Tagen zurück und sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder gehen lassen.

Ich hörte seine Antwort nicht und ich wusste, dass es meine Gedanken waren die ihn dieses Mal vertrieben haben. Aber ich konnte ihm gerade nicht helfen. Ich fühlte mich einfach Schuldig, einfach so abzureisen ohne zu wissen, wie sie es verkraften würde.

_"Nimm bitte ein Telefon mit!" _dachte ich solaut ich konnte _"Du bist es deiner Mutter schuldig!"_

Ich begriff, dass ich unfair war und dachte noch schnell: _"Es tut mir leid, Edward!"_

Ich hörte die Tür wie sie zuschlug. Ich seuftzte. Er ging wieder weg. Ohne uns zuerzählen wie lange er wegwar oder wohin er gehen würde. Da entschied ich es, ich würde heute noch nach Forks zurück gehen. Es gab nicht viel, das ich jetzt tun musste und jetzt da Edward gegangen war, würde niemand kommen um mich aufzuhalten. Aber dennoch gab es etwas, auf das ich mich nicht wirklich freute und das war Esme meinen Beschluss zu erzählen.

Ich hörte jemanden die Treppe heraufgehen. Es war langsamer als unsere normale Geschwindigkeit, aber ich wusste das kein Mensch im Haus war.

Es klopfte. "Kann ich reinkommen!" frage Esme mit Sorgenvoller Stimme. Normalerweise klopfte sie nicht, da sie wusste das ich nicht überrascht oder böse sein würde, wenn sie käme und ginge wann sie wollte.

"Natürlich!" ich versuchte fröhlich zu klingen. Aber ich wusste, das sie es in meinem Gesicht sah, wie ich mich fühlte.

Sie ging herein uns setze sich auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch.

"Carlisle" begann sie. Ich konnte bereits hören, wohin das führen würde. "Was passiert mit uns?"

Ich wusste, das dieses Gespräch irgendwann stattfinden würde. Alice hatte mich bereits gewarnt und ich wusste es würde jetzt geschehen. Auch wenn ich versucht hatte aus allen Blickwinkeln zu sehen, kamm ich trotzdem immer auf die gleiche Antwort.

"Wir leben uns auseinander, unsere Familie zerbricht. Wir haben uns verändert und ich denke nicht, dass sich das bald ändern wird!"

Ich wusste, dass sie recht hatte, aber es verletzte mich doch, es aus ihrem Mund zuhören. Wir hatten es beide schon seit einiger Zeit gewusst, aber wir waren beide so sturr. Wir versuchten es wieder gut werden zu lassen, aber es klappte nicht.

"Ich wusste es!" gab ich zu. "Ich wusste nur nicht wie ich es sagen sollte." Es war war. Ich wusste nur nicht wie ich das schreckliche Gespräch beginnen sollte und es war gut, dass sie raufgekommen war und begonnen hatte zu sprechen.

Wir saßen einige Minuten dort und wir beide wussten, was als nächstes kam. Ich entfernte meinen Ehering leise und legte ihn in den Kasten mit meinen wertvollsten Sachen auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ich wusste, das sie ihren auch aufbewahren würde.

Wir waren nicht aufeinander böse, wir vertrugen uns nur nicht mehr so wie zuvor. Die Art wie wir uns liebten, war eher die Art wie man seinen besten Freund liebte.

Sie lächelte ihr unglaubich warmes Lächeln.

"Ich gehe nach Forks zurück" Ich wusste nicht, ob Alice ihr das bereits gesagt hatte. Sie nickte.

Ich wusste, das es ihr gut gehen würde. Sie war so stark. Und Emmett und Rosalie würden auch jeden Tag zu ihr kommen. Sie würde nicht einsam sein.

"Wirst du anrufen?" Ich hörte den zweifel in ihrer Stimme.

"Natürlich, jeden Tag wenn du das willst!"

Sie lachte. "Ich muss nur wissen, das du lebst. Oder zumindest das du noch existierst."

Ich fühlte mich so entlastet. Ich stand auf um sie zu umarmen. "Du bist so fantastisch, weißt du das?"

Sie gluckste. "Ich weiß"

Eine Stunde später war ich auf den Weg nach Forks. Ich hatte bereits im Krankenhaus angerufen und sie versicherten mir, das sie mir meinen Job zurückgeben würden. Sie fragten nicht mal, warum ich zurückkommen würde.

Wenn sie wohl als ersatz für mich bekommen haben? Das Krankenhaus hatte bereits zu wenige Ärtzte als ich noch dort war und es war nicht leicht, jemanden zu finden, der in so einer kleinen Stadt wie Forks arbeiten wollte.

Vielleicht hatten sie ja auch noch garkeinen Ersatz gefunden. Sie brauchten jetzt auch keinen mehr.

Ich nahm nicht viel mit, auf den Weg zurück. Das Haus war bereits voll möbiliert und mit den Geld auf meinen verschiedenen Konten, konnte ich mir alles kaufen, was ich noch brauchen würde.

Ich könnte warscheinlich 100 Jahre leben ohne zu arbeiten und würde noch sehr reich sein. Ich nahm nur Kleidung, den Kasten von meinen Schreibtisch und meinen Laptop mit.

Ich dachte an alle Dinge für die ich eine Erklärung finden müsste. Warum meine Ex-Frau mit den Kindern alleine war. Warum ich nach Forks zurückkam. Ich würde einfach sagen, das Emmett und Rosalie einen Platz für sich alleine wollten. Das klang logisch. Sie waren beide offiziel 19 und gingen aufs College. Aber ich konnte ihnen nicht erzählen warum ich zurückkam.

Ich konnte ihnen vielleicht erklären, das es mir hier besonders gut gefiel zu arbeiten. Die Wahrheit aber was, das es mir egal war wo ich arbeitete, solange ich das machte, was ich liebte. Leben Retten. In diesem besonderen Fall, Bellasleben.

Ich fiel aus meinen Gedanken und sah mich selbst dabei wie ich die Straße zu meinem Haus hochfuhr. Mein Haus. Ich war alleine dieses Mal. Ich wusste, das die anderen mich ab und zu besuchen würden, aber eigentlich lebte ich alleine. Und ich fühlte mich auch so, als ich das begriff. Vor Hundert Jahren hatte ich Edward und später Esme verwandelt um das zu ändern. Ich wusste, das es dieses Mal anderst sein würde. Ich könnte schließlich jederzeit zu meiner Familei zurück, aber ich mochte die eEinsamkeit einfach nicht.

Ich stellte mein Auto aus und ging zur Haustüre hinauf. Mit diesem Haus verband ich soviele gute Erinnerungen. Ich inhalierte den Duft, dieses Haus roch soviel besser als das in Alaska. Es hatte keinen spezifischen Grund, aber ich mochte das Haus einfach mehr. Es fühlte sich an wie mein Zuhause.

Ich schloss die Tür auf und ging hinein.


	2. Sonnenaufgang

Bellas POV:

Ich erwachte wegen der zuhellen Sonne. Ich ächtzte und steckte mein Kissen über meinen Kopf. Es war Samstag. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit lange zu schlafen, aber das Universum hatte etwas dagegen. Das war seit langem die erste Nacht gewesen, inder ich geschlafen hatte ohne mitten in der Nacht aufzuwachen und zu schreien. Ich versuchte wieder einzuschlafen,vergeblich ich fühlte mich einfach nicht mehr wohl. Ich streckte mich und griff nach meinem Handy. Charlie hatte wiedereinmal einen Versuch unternommen mich wieder unter Leute zu bekommen. Die Uhr zeigte 8.30 Uhr an. Ich ächzte wieder. Es war zu früh, das ich sagen konnte ich hätte lange geschlafen, aber zu spät um wieder einzuschlafen.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf, ich wollte nicht zuschnell aufstehen, ich würde nur wieder hinfallen und mir meinen Kopf stoßen. Als ich merkte, das ich wieder normal gehen konnte nahm ich mir meine Sachen und ging Richtung Dusche. Ich vermiet es in den Spiegel zu sehen, als ich das Bad betratt. Ich wollte nicht in mein Trauriges Gesicht schauen. Es war schwer genug es jeden Tag zu fühlen, ich wollte nicht wissen wie ich deshalb aussah. Stattdessen ging ich direkt zur Dusche.

Ich mochte die Stille nicht. Es gab mir zuviel Raum zum denken. Und die Erinnerungen die ich versuchte zu vergessen, traffen mich wie eine Welle. Der Kummer und die Einsamkeit nagten ein Loch in meinen Bauch. Ich fiel zu Boden. Ich erinnerte mich an ihre Gesichter, ihren Geruch und die weiße wie sich mich glauben ließen das ich zu ihnen gehörte. Ich vermisste sie alle.

Ich saß in der Dusche bis das Wasser kalt wurde. Ich kam heraus und wickelte mich in ein großes Handtuch. Der Spiegel war ganz angelaufen, aber ich konnte noch den Umriss meines Gesichts und meiner Augen sehen. Ich ging früh genug aus den Zimmer, damit ich nicht mein gesammtes Gesicht sehen musste. Ich zog mir schnell eine Jeans und und einen blauen Pullover an, bevor ich runter ging um mir mein Essen zumachen. Der Zerialien-Kasten wartete bereits unten mit einer Notiz von Charlie. Zwei Kollegen von ihm sind krank geworden, deshalb musste er jetzt arbeiten. Geistesabwesend goss ich die Milch über die Cornflakes und fing an zu essen. Anschließend wusch ich die Schüssel und den Löffel zweimal bis mir einviel, das ich etwas anderes tun sollte.

Ich ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Nicht eine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Das Sonnenlicht traf auf den moosigen Boden des Waldes und hüllte ihn in ein mysteriöses Glitzern. Ich war nicht mehr im Wald spazieren gegangen, seit er mich im September verlassen hatte. Diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen waren noch erstaunlich klar. Sobald ich an ihn dachte, fühlte ich den wohlbekannten Schmerz in meiner Magengrube. Ich vermisse ihn. Es war nicht wie er gesagt hatte. Ich könnte niemals so leben, als würde er nicht existieren. Ich konnte dieses Schreckliche Gefühl einfach nicht loswerden, verlassen und zurückgelassen worden zu sein.

Ich fühlte wie ich anfing zu weinen. Ich sollte ihn nicht so vermissen. Es war das was ich erwartet hatte. Er hatte begriffen, das ich nicht genug führ ihn war. Er hatte begriffen, das ich nur ein Mensch war und so nie genug für ihn hätte sein können. Vielleicht war ich eine seiner Ablenkungen gewesen. Eine die ihn unterhalten hätte während er sich die langweilige Zeit verschlug. Vielleicht wusste er wie verletzt ich sein würde, als er abreiste. Ich fühlte die Wut in mir aufsteigen. Ich mochte den Gedanken nicht, ausgenutz zu werden.

Ich musste hierraus kommen. Dieser Gedanke war wie Gift. Ich ergriff meine Jacke und lief aus dem Haus. Bevor ich nachdachte, saß ich in meinem Auto und beschleunigte auf der Straße. Ich passte nicht wirklich auf wie schnell ich fuhr. Aber ich wusste, dass wenn Charlie mich jetzt sehen, er nicht stolz währe. Plötzlich bemerkte dich das das Auto einen sehr merkwürdigen Ton von sich gab. Ich bremmste sofort ab und erinnerte mich daran, was Jakob mir über mein Auto erzählt hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ich mehr als 60 km/h gefahren war. Vielleicht sollte man wirklich nicht fahren, wenn man sich über etwas aufregte.

Der Ton hörte nicht auf und ich stoppte meinen Wagen. Ich konnte die Situation oder den Lärm nicht beschreiben. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht belügen, es würde zuviel Geld kosten es zu reparieren. Ich erinnerte mich an das Handy in meiner Hosentasche. Vielleicht könnte Jakob mir helfen, er hatte das Auto vorher schon repariert und er wusste, das es nicht besonders klug war mit diesem Motor mehr als 60 km/h zufahren. Aber was noch wichtiger war, er würde mich mit meiner unwissenheit nicht aufziehen.

Ich zog mein Handy heraus und skrollte durch mein Adress-Buch, bis ich die Nummer von Jake fand. Ich drückte auf "Anrufen" und biss mir nervös auf die Lippen während ich darauf wartete, das er abhob."Hallo, hier ist Jakob!" hörte ich eine schläfrige Stimme aus dem Telfon. "Hallo Jakob, ich bins Bella Swan. Weck ich dich auf?" Er sagte einen Moment nichts und meinte schließlich: "Ja, es ist Samstag!" aber er klang nicht böse. Es war warscheinlich besser, ihm gleich das mit dem Auto zu erklären, damit er nicht meine, dass ich nur so zum Spaß anrief. "Ich habe ein Problem mit meinem Auto. Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich nach La Push rüber fahren würde und du es dir schnell ansehen würdest?" "Welches Problem?"

Es klang vorsichtig, so als würde er sich Sorgen machen. "Ich glaube ich habe die magische Geschwindigkeit überquert und das Auto beschwert sich. Laut!" "Oh, das wird nicht sehr kompliziert werden. Wann wirst du hier sein?" Ich dachte einige Zeit darüber nach. Da er nochnicht aus dem Bett gekommen war, sollte ich ihm noch etwas Zeit zum Duschen und Essen geben. "Vielleicht in 30 Minuten? Aber ich kann auch später kommen!" "Okay, bis in 30 Minuten. Bis dann!" "Okay, Auf Wiedersehen!" Er hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Seit ein paar Minuten saß ich im Auto. Ich wusste das das nicht der beste Weg war 30 Minuten zu überbrücken. Vielleicht sollte ich zu den Newtons runterfahren und meinen Wochenplan abschreiben. Ich ließ das Auto an und fuhr so langsam es möglich war, ohne den Verkehr aufzuhalten die Straße zum Laden hinunter. Es dauerte nicht allzulange, da Forks nicht alzu groß war. Ich stieg aus dem Auto und ging zur Tür. "Guten Morgen, Bella!" Mrs. Newton lächelte mich vom Tresen aus an. Aber das Lächeln verblich schnell. "Ich hoffe wir haben dir nicht gesagt, das du heute arbeiten musst. Es ist wirklich nichts los!" Sie sah beunruhigt aus. Das war halt eine kleine Stadt und sie hatte nicht wirklich viele Kunden.

"Nein, haben sie nicht. Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen um nachzuschauen, wann ich diese Woche arbeiten muss." Sie sah erleichtert aus. Ich ging durch den Laden in das kleine Büro das sich am Ende befand. Ich blickte auf die Liste und fand schnell meinen Namen. Am Dienstag, Mittwoch und Freitag. Ich schrie mir die Zeiten schnell auf einen Zettel und ging wieder hinaus. Mr. Newton stand gerade mit einem Kunden bei den Schuhen und Jacken. "Ja. Ein großes Tier. Ein Bär oder soetwas." Mr. Newton lächelte, anscheinend amüsierte er sich über die Geschichte, die ihm der Kunde gerade erzählte. "Und wo genau sagten sie, sahen die diesen rießigen Bären?" "Als ich durch das Reservat fuhr. Er war groß wie ein Baum und stand neben an der Straße. Ich erschreckte mich fast zu Tode!" Plötzlich war Mr. Newton wieder ernst. "Beim Reservat sagten sie. Es ist das zweite mal, das ich das diesen Monat höre!"

Er machte einen Moment eine Pause. "Vielleicht sollten sie zur Polizei gehen. Es könnte auch nichts schlimmes sein, aber besser jetzt melden, als es später bereuen." Ich ging hinaus, damit es nicht so schien, als ob ich lauschte. Ein großer Bär der im Reservat herumwandert? Vielleicht konnte ich ja Jakob fragen ob ihn jemand gesehen hatte. Ich stieg in mein Auto und stellte den Motor an. Er war noch lauter als normal, als ich aus dem Parkplatz herausfuhr. Während ich fuhr, starrte ich häufig in den Wald und suchte nach den großen Bären. Manchmal stellte ich mir seine schwarzen Augen vor, die mich anstarrten. Ich erreichte die Reservatgrenze und fuhr zu den Häusern weiter. Ich konnte mich nicht wirklich an den genauen Ort des Hauses der Blacks erinnern, aber ich war schon einmal dort gewesen, also dürfte es nicht so schwer werden es zu finden.

Ich hatte Recht. Also, eingentlich erkannte ich das Haus nicht, sondern Jakob stand drausen mit dem Armen winkend um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ich stellte das Auto ab und stieg aus. "Oh mein Gott! Forderst du das Auto etwa heraus? Oder was?" Er kam mit einem rießigen Grinsen auf mich zu. Er blieb kurz vor mir stehen und schaute aus, also ob er nicht wusste, ob er mich umarmen oder mir doch nur die Hand geben sollte. "Nein. Ich denke ich bin einfach zu schnell gefahren!" Er blickte mich an als hätte ich gesagt, das ein Meteor ins Wohnzimmer geflogen kam. "Bella Swan. Du fährst zu schnell? Hast du dir deinen Kopf gestoßen?" Er ließ die Motorhaube zufallen und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld. "Sehr lustig, Jakob!" Ich ging zu ihm um neben ihm zu stehen, während er mein Auto untersuchte. "Aha!" er drehte sich zu mir um der Triumph war in seinen Augen zusehen. "Hast du herausgefunden was nicht stimmt?" "Sicher, das war einmal unser Auto, weißt du noch?" "Was stimmt dann nicht?" Er hob seine Augenbraue.

"Das soll keine Beleidigung sein. Aber würdest du es verstehen, wenn ich es dir erklären würde?" Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Autos und ihre Mechanik gehörten eindeutig nicht zu meinen Talenten. "Glaubst du du kannst es reparieren? Ich kann es auch bezahlen!" Er ging zu seiner Garage. "Das wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern. Und ich würde dein Geld nicht nehmen, selbst wenn du mich damit bewürfest!" Er kehrte mit dem Werkzeugkasten in seiner Hand zurück. "Es ist eine Weile vergagen seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Gibt es seidem irgendetwas neues?" Was sollte ich ihm erzählen, das war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass ich nicht Arbeitete oder mich selbst isolierte. "Nicht wirklich!" Das war nichtmal eine Lüge. Ich hatte seit meinem Geburtstag nichtsmehr denkwürdiges getan. "Also, dasselbe wie hier!"

Ich fühlte das Handy in meiner Tasche vibrieren. Ich schaute auf die Anzeigen und sah die Nummer des Polizeireviers, Charlie warscheinlich. "Hallo?" "Hey Bella, ich habe versucht dich zuhause anzurufen, aber du bist nicht drangegangen. Ist alles Okay?" "Mir gehts gut! Ich bin nur mit meinem Auto nach LaPush gefahren, Jake musste ihn sich mal ansehen." Er sprach seit einigen Minuten nicht. Warscheinlich hatte ich ihn geschockt. "Dad?" "Das ist großartig Bella, ich wollte nur anrufen und dir sagen, dass ich später nachhause kommen werde. Du musst kein Mittagessen für mich machen." Gut, mehr zeit alleine. "Okay. Char-Dad." "Tschau. Bells" Ich legte mein Handy zurück in die Tasche und drehte mich um, um nach Jakob zu sehen. Er hatte bereits den Werkzeugkasten geöffnet und war hinter der Motorhaube verschwunden. Ich wollte ihn nicht stören, also blieb ich stehen. "Also, was wollte der Chief?" "Er wollte mir nur sagen, dass er zum Mittagessen nicht nachhausekommen wird, es gibt soviele Kranke." "Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Jeder hat die Magen-Darm-Grippe. Sogar die Doktoren und Krankenschwestern im Krankenhaus. Gut das Dr. Cullen sich diese Wochen entschieden hatte zurückzukehren. Sonst hätten sie Doktoren aus den anderen Krankenhäusern holen müssen."

Ich zitterte. Hatte ich gerade gehört das Carlisle zurückkam? Vielleicht hatte ich mich geirrt. "Carlisle Cullen?" "Ja ich habe meinen Dad und Harry darüber sprechen hören. Sie haben sich nicht wirklich darüber gefreut!" Er wendete sich wieder dem Auto zu. Mein Kopf dröhnte. Ich musste mich setzen. "Bella? Bist du in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme schien weit weg. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Sie waren zurück. Sie waren zurückgekehrt auch wenn Edward mir gesagt hatte das ich sie niewieder sehen würde. Starke Hände hoben mich vom Boden auf und setzen mich auf den Beifahresitz meines Autos. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich war wie glähmt. Ich begriff, das das Auto losfuhr. Das konnte nicht sein! Unter großer Anstrengung wannte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah einen besorgten Jakob am Fahrersitz sitzen.

"Bleib stehen!" Jakob blickte mich kurz an und fuhr weiter. "Wo fährst du mich hin? Du sollst nicht fahren!" Er schaute wieder kurz zu mir. "Du bist ohnmächtig geworden Bella! Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus!" "Nein, das tust du nicht! Dreh um und hör auf zu fahren!" Dieses Mal gab er auf. Er stoppte den Wagen und wannte sich mir zu. "Was dachtest du dir dabei? Was wenn Charlie dich gesehen hätte? Und wenn du uns zwei umgebracht hättest?" Ich redete so schnell,das ich selbst probleme hatte mich dabei zu verstehen. Er grinste. "Ich werde jedes Jahr älter, weißt du. Ich habe vor einem Monat meinen Fürerschein bekommen!" Ich wurde verlegen. Ich sah ihn letztes Jahr schon mit Billy herumfahren. "Oh..." Plötzlich wurde er wieder ernst. "Was ist passiert? Ich versuchte dich anzusprechen, aber du antwortest nicht?" Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, das ich wegen dieser Nachricht ohnmächtig wurde. Eine Notlüge würde ihn nicht umbringen. "Muss Wasserentzug gewesen sein!" Er schien nicht überzeugt, aber er sagte nichts. "Wir sind fast bei dir zuhause, soll ich dich hinfahren?" Er sah, das ich dabei war Nein zu sagen. "Ich werde den Wagen mit zurück ins Reservat nehmen müssen. Du bist Ohnmachtig geworden, bevor ich ihn hatte richten konnten." Ich nickte. Es war sicher besser, jeder gefahr aus dem Weg zugehen, mit eingeschlossen Autos. Er stoppte das Auto vor meinem Haus.

"Sei vorsichtig Bella!" Ich lächelte, er sah wie ein übervorsichtiger Bruder aus. "Ich werde dir das Auto morgen zurückbringen!" Ich stieg aus und hob meine Hand um ihm zu winken. Ich sah ihm nach bis er verschwand, bevor ich zur Tür ging. Ich dachte nicht daran was ich tat. Ich war wie Ferngesteuert. Warum hatten sie nicht angerufen.

Während ich die Tür hinter mir schloss bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht alleine war.


	3. Eine wunderschöne Begegnung

**Eine wunderschöne Begegnung**

Carlisles POV:

Ich musste sie sehen. Und ich wollte nicht das erste Gespräch über Telefon machen. Es war leicht einfach aufzulegen und ich konnte ihre Reaktion auf die gesagten Sachen nicht mitbekommen. Aber als ich bei ihr ankam, fand ich nur eine verlassene Hauseinfahrt und ein dunkles Haus vor. Deshalb kletterte ich durch das Fenster. Ich wusste ich würde nicht der erste Vampir sein der das tat. Ich entschied mich an der Treppe auf sie zu warten, sodass sie mich sofort sehen würde. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ich das Auto die Straße herauffahren hörte, denn nur ihr Auto konnte einen solchen Lärm machen. Ich hörte einen Jungen sagen, dass er ihr das Auto morgen wieder vorbeibringen würde, aber ich wusste, dass sie keinen neuen Freund gefunden hatte. Alice hätte es uns erzählt. Edward war sich uneinig, was das Thema „neuer Freund" anging. Er wollte, dass sie wie ein normaler Mensch lebte, aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie mit jemand anderen zusammen ist.

Ich hörte ihre Schritte zur Tür, sie ging langsam und mit schleifenden Schritten. Wurde sie verletzt? Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und sie kam herein. Und sie stoppte sofort. "Bella?" Sie bewegte sich nicht, nicht mal einen Zentimeter. "Bella? Geht´s dir gut?" Sie drehte sich langsam um und ich konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Sie schaute verletzt, erschüttert und verwirrt drein. Und das alles zur gleichen Zeit. "Carlisle?" Ihre Stimme brach in der Mitte meines Namens. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie versuchen, einen Tagtraum abzuschütteln. Ich wollte sie trösten, aber ich wusste nicht, ob sie dazu bereit war. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und ich schaffte es ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Bella, ich bin es wirklich!"

Sie sank zu Boden und fing an zu weinen. Ich sah meine Chance gekommen, ging zu ihr rüber, hob sie hoch und brachte sie in Wohnzimmer. Sie starte mich mit ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen an, als würde ich verschwinden, wenn sie sie schlösse oder wegschauen würde. Ich legte sie auf die Coach und setzte mich auf den Boden vor ihr. Ich weiß nicht wielange wir da so saßen. Wir bewegten uns nicht und sprachen auch nicht. Die einzigen Töne im Zimmer, waren ihr Atmen und das Schlagen ihres Herzen. Ich wollte, dass sie die erste war die Sprach. Wenn ich anfangen würde zu sprechen ohne dass sie soweit war, würde sie wahrscheinlich kein Wort verstehen. Langsam fing ihr Herz an wieder normaler zu schlagen und ihre Tränen trockneten. Sie schaute ein paar Minuten weg, atmete tief ein und begann zu sprechen.

"Warum seid ihr nach Forks zurück gekommen?" Das würde eine der leichtesten Fragen sein, die anderen würden später kommen und mehr Tränen und Schmerz bringen. "Wegen dir! Jeder von uns ist verwirrt, wir hätten dich nicht verlassen dürfen!" Ihr Mund fiel auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Wir hatten ihr nicht erzählt, was sie uns alles bedeutet und Edward erzählte ihr, das er sie nicht mehr wollte. Er war so unfair gewesen. Konnte er sich nicht denken was es für sie bedeuten würde ihr das zu erzählen? Sie biss sich in die Lippe und ich konnte eine weitere Träne zu Boden fallen sehen. "Aber warum bist du hier und nicht Alice oder..." Sie konnte nicheinmal mehr seinen Namen sagen. Ich fühlte wie sich die Wut in mir entwickelte, obwohl ich keinen Grund hatte, böse auf Edward zu sein. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass dadurch das wir Bella verließen sie ein normales Leben abseits von den Gefahren unserer Welt leben könnte. Doch das war eine der härtesten Fragen.

"Bella, wenn ich sage das jeder verwirrt ist, meinte ich auch jeden. Ich bin alleine hier!" Sie schaute auf mich und ich konnte den Unglauben in ihren Augen sehen und ich wusste warum. Unsere Familie war nie getrennt gewesen. Besonders nicht Esme und ich. "Wo sind dann die anderen?" "Esme lebt in unserem Haus in Alaska. Rosalie und Emmett sind ausgezogen, weil sie nicht mit ansehen konnten wie die Familie zerbrach. Jasper ist die größte Zeit weg, manchmal alleine und manchmal mit Alice. Es ist hart für ihn zu fühlen was wir anderen alle fühlen." Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihr das mit Edward erzählen sollte, es würde nur mehr Schmerz verursachen. Sie schaute weg. Es sah nicht so aus als wollte sie über ihn reden. "Das ist alles nur wegen mir?" Ich machte sie nicht dafür verantwortlich. Aber Bella würde sich dafür selbst verantwortlich machen.

"Nein Bella, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand hat schuld!" Sie sah mich an als wollte sie protestieren. "Ich meine es so, wie ich es sage. Wir hatten nicht gewusst, dass das alles passieren würde, wenn wir das gewusst hätten, wären wir nie abgereist!" Ich wusste, dass ich nicht abgereist wäre. Edward wäre dennoch gegangen. Er hatte gedroht die Familie zu verlassen, wenn wir uns geweigert hätten, mit ihm zu gehen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, das Bella verletz wurde. Und sie zu einer von uns machen, kam nicht in Frage. Er zog es nicht mal in Erwägung als Alice ihm erzählte, wie gerne Bella ein Vampir werden wollte. Sie räusperte sich und ich begriff, dass sie nach dem ganzen weinen wahrscheinlich Durst hatte. "Soll ich dir was zu Trinken holen?" Ich wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort sondern verschwand in die Küche und goss ein Glas Wasser ein. Ich war wieder zurück bevor sie Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. "Danke" Ich reichte ihr das Glas und sie nippte daran.

Sie sah erschöpft aus. Sie hatte Augenringe und die normalerweise Elfenbeinfarbene Haut war jetzt rot, wegen all den Tränen. Sie hatte auch Gewicht verloren, und das machte sie nicht schöner. Die Kleidung schien jetzt größer. "Wie ging es dir Bella?" Sie zögerte. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie darüber nach ob sie mir die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht. Sie blickte herab. "Die Wahrheit? Ich fühle mich als hätte sich der gleiche Tag immer und immer wiederholt. Es wurde nicht schlimmer, aber auch nicht besser." Sie atmete tief ein und sprach weiter. " Ich fühlte mich zurückgewiesen und verraten. Ich kann nicht einmal eine Nacht durschlafen ohne Albträume zu bekommen. Ich konnte mir nicht mal alle Einzelheiten von ihm merken. Er nahm alle Bilder und die CD mit. Er versprach mir es würde sein als hätte es ihn nie gegeben, aber es war nicht die Wahrheit." Sie fing wieder an zu weinen. Die Erinnerungen waren einfach zu stark. Dieses Mal konnte ich dem Drang sie zu trösten nicht wiederstehen.

"Es wird alles gut werden, Bella!" Ich setzte mich auf die Coach neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ich weiß das es schmerzt" Ich wusste was Edward zu Bella gesagt hatte. Und ich wusste den echten Grund. Ich konnte ihr nicht erzählen, dass er es nur tat um sie zu beschützen. Noch nicht. Sie würde nur versuchen ihn zu finden und er würde sie wieder verletzen. Sie sollte den Albtraum nicht nochmal durchmachen müssen. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen konnte, was sollte ich auch sagen, dass ihr den Schmerz nahm. "Du bist nicht alleine Bella. Du bist nie alleine Gewesen. Wir wären binnen ein paar Stunden hier gewesen wenn Alice gesehen hätte, das etwas Schlimmes passiert!" Sie hörte nicht auf zu zittern. Sie müsste es nur verstehen. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihr Gesicht um das Brennen der verärgerten Haut zu lindern. Sie entspannte sich ein bisschen und rückte näher zu mir. Wir saßen dort für eine weitere Stunde, und schließlich legte sich das Schluchzen. Ihr Atem wurde ruhiger und ihr Kopf rollte zu meiner Schulter.

Sie war eingeschlafen.


	4. Ein neuer Beginn

Carlisle Pov:

Ich blickte auf das schlafende Mädchen neben mir herab. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich verlangsamt, und ihr Atmen war ruhig geworden, aber ihr Gesicht sah nicht friedlich aus. Sie sah irgendwie beunruhigt aus. Ich konnte ihre warme Haut durch meine Kleidung fühlen, und entschied mich, dass es Zeit war, um sie nach oben zu tragen, bevor sie fror.  
Sie ächzte, als ich sie von der Couch hob, aber sie erwachte nicht. Ich hielt sie ein wenig von meinem Körper weg, sodass sie meine Bewegungen nicht bemerken würde, während ich die Stufen raufging. Sie hatte ihr Zimmer eine Zeit lang nicht gereinigt, ich musste über mehrere Stapel Bücher und Kleider rüber steigen um sie auf das Bett zu legen. Während sie schlief, drehte sie sich zu mir, als ob sie wisse dass ich dort war. Ich zog ihr ihre Schuhe aus, bevor ich die Steppdecke um sie wickelte. Sie murmelte etwa im Schlaf, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagte. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und hätte fast einen Stapel Bücher umgeschmissen. Jetzt sah sie friedlich aus, aber ich konnte sie nicht verlassen. Es würde nicht fair sein, sie alleine aufwachen zulassen, nachdem was heute passiert war. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher ob sie glaubte, dass das Gespräch echt war. Sie war so verletzt und verwirrt worden. Vielleicht könnte ich ja ein paar Bücher und etwas Kleidung aufräumen während sie schlief. Als erstes nahm ich die Bücher und legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. Ich wollte gerade die Kleidung aufheben, als ich sah, dass einer der Bodenbretter lose war. Ich bückte mich und entfernte es. Aha. Darunter war ein kleiner Hohlraum, mit Fotos, der Cd und den anderen Sachen. Edward hatte die Dinge entfernt, die Bella an ihn erinnern konnten. Aber mitgenommen hatte er sie nicht, wahrscheinlich war es zu schwer für ihn gewesen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich die Sachen Bella geben sollte. Sicher würde es gut für sei sein zu wissen, dass er nicht alles mit genommen hatte, auf der anderen Seite konnte es auch die "Betürbnisphase" verlängern. Es könnte ihr schlimmstenfalls falsche Hoffnung geben, sie glauben lassen, dass er zurückkommen würde. Aber ich kannte meinen Sohn. Er war störrisch, wenn er entschied dass es für Bella besser war sie zu verlassen, würde er nicht zurückkehren, bevor sie ihren letzten Atemzug beendet hatte. Vielleicht könnte ich ihr die verborgenen Dinge zeigen, wenn sie dabei war über ihn hinweg zu kommen? Das sollte möglich sein. Er war ihre erste Liebe, und es war nur fair ihr einige Sachen zu geben damit sie sich später an die Zeit mit ihm erinnern konnte. Ich legte das Brett wieder zurück, wo es hingehörte und fing wieder an die Klamotten zusammen zu räumen. Der Korb war voll, bevor ich fertig war. Ich lief in Vampir-Geschwindigkeit runter und schmiss die erste Ladung Klamotten in die Waschmaschine bevor ich zurücklief. Bella schlief noch und es war gut, sie müsste sich noch etwas ausruhen. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr lange bleiben. Es wurde dunkel und Charlie würde bald nach Hause kommen. Ich setzte mich in den Schaukelstuhl. Ich müsste mich nicht setzen, aber es war Menschlicher es zu tun. 300 Jahre üben ein Mensch zu sein, machte die Handlungen natürlich. Es war ziemlich lange her, seit ich mein eigenes Blut hatte, das durch die Venen rann. Ich wurde mit 23 vor über 300 Jahren eingefroren. Ich hatte mehr gesehen, als du in deinen Geschichtsbüchern finden würdest. Und größtenteils war ich alleine gewesen. Ich hatte Edward vor 100 Jahren gefunden und ihn verwandelt, weil er im Sterben lag. Und weil seine Mutter mir gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn retten sollte. Er war die erste Familie die ich als Vampir hatte. Und er war genauso schwierig gewesen, wie ein normaler Junge. Er hatte viele Menschen getötet, auch wenn er sich selbst damit beruhigte, dass er sagte, dass es nur die schlechten war. Er war der Einsame gewesen, der der nie seinen Seelenverwandten fand. Nicht das er nicht gekonnt hätte, jede Frau – Vampir oder nicht – die keinen Freund hatte, hatte versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit zubekommen. Aber nur Bella hatte sein Herz berührt. Und er hatte sie gebrochen zurückgelassen. Ich schaute auf den dunkelwerdenden Himmel hinaus, es war ein schöner Himmel. Die Farben änderten sich von dunkelblau auf einem Ende und warmen Orange, wo die Sonne gerade untergegangen war. Man konnte bereits die Sterne und den Halbmond sehen all sich der Tag in die Nacht verwandelte. Ich hörte das Auto, das zum Haus fuhr und begriff, dass ich bald gehen müsste. Ich ging zu ihr rüber und nahm einen ihrer Hand in meine. "Bella?" Sie drehte sich im Schlaf um und ich wusste, dass sie dabei war aufzuwachen. "Bella? Ich muss jetzt gehen. Dein Dad ist auf den Heimweg." Sie öffnete ihre Augen leicht. "Wirst du zurückkommen?"Ich dachte darüber nach. Ich war wegen ihr zurückgekehrt, damit sie wusste dass sie nicht alleine war. Aber ich konnte sie nicht von mir abhängig machen, das war genauso schlecht wie nie wieder zurückzukommen. "Nicht heute Abend. Du musst deinen Schlaf bekommen!" Sie nickte. Wahrscheinlich verstand sie es. Ich ließ ihre Hand los und ging zum Fenster. Ich drehte mich um und sie nochmal anzulächeln, bevor ich in die Nacht verschwand. Bellas Pov: Es fühlte sich so unwirklich an. Ich konnte den Willen nicht aufbringen aufzustehen und Charlie zu begrüßen. Carlisle war zurück und er war gekommen um mich zu sehen. Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen ihm in meinem Haus auf mich wartend zu finden. Aber ER war nicht zurückgekommen. Nicht das ich geglaubt hätte, dass er zurückkommen würde. Aber jetzt wusste ich wirklich, dass er mich nicht mehr wollte. Carlisle war ohne seine Familie zurückgekehrt, weil er sichergehen wollte, dass es mir gut ging. Mindestends fand er, das ich ein Teil der Familie geworden war in der Zeit in der Edward und ich zusammen waren. "Bella?" Ich stand ungern auf und ging langsam die Treppe herunter, ich wollte mein Glück ja nicht überstrapazieren. Charlie stand in der Küche und schmierte sich gerade ein Brot. Er blickte auf und lächelte. Was sollte ich ihm erzählen? Er würde von meinem Zusammenbruch von Jakob und Billy erfahren, sie sorgen sich immer so und würden später überprüfen, wie es mir geht. "Ähm. Ich fühlte mich Krank und Jakob fuhr mich Nachhause." Charlie ging sofort einen Schritt zurück. "Brrr. Bella! Wenn du die Magen-Darm-Grippe hast solltest du sofort zurück ins Bett gehen." "Du hast rech!" Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und nach oben gehen, als Charlie mir sagte noch kurz zu warten. "Ich möchte nicht, das du alleine Wandern gehst Bella. Besonders nicht rund um das Reservat!" Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich ging nicht gerne wandern und ich würde bestimmt nicht alleine in den Wald gehen. Bei meinem Glück würde das einem Selbstmord gleichkommen. "In letzter Zeit wurden sehr viele Bären gesichtet, die umher wandern. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur eine Geschichte die die Runde macht, aber sicher ist sicher!" "Ich geh sowieso nicht gerne wandern und ich werde jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen!" Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer rauf und legte mich auf das Bett. Bären machten mir nicht wirklich Angst, ich hatte bereits das gefährlichste Raubtier der Welt auf den Mund geküsst. Und nicht zu vergessen das ich letzten Frühling fast gestorben wäre. Man konnte einen Bär vorschwindeln, dass man bereits Tod ist, aber bei einem Vampir geht das nicht, er hört dein Herz schlagen. Der Klingelton meines Handys schmiss mich aus meinen unsinnigen Gedanken. Ich hob es vom Boden auf und schaute drauf, wer mich anrief. Jakob. "Hallo Jake!" "Bella! Ich dachte du würdest anrufen, aber du hast es nicht gemacht. Jetzt wollte ich dich fragen wie du dich fühlst." "Mir geht es jetzt besser Jake. Es geht." Es war einige Sekunden still. "Billy hat gesagt ich soll dich fragen ob du und dein Vater bei uns Mittagessen wollt. Sue und Harry kommen auch!" Ich zögerte. Ich wollte Carlisle morgen sehen, aber ich hatte keine Entschuldigung. Es wäre nicht logisch mit dem Adoptivvater meines ehemaligen Ex-Freundes Zeit zu verbringen. "Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Charlie sich freuen wird! Lass mich raten, morgen gibt es ein Spiel?" Ich konnte Jake hören, der am anderen Ende der Leitung lachte. "Du hast so recht. Ich glaube dass noch ein paar andere Leute kommen werden. Wir haben den größten Fernseher. Dieses Mal war es an mir zu lachen. "Also, wann soll ich Morgen kommen?" "Ehm. Ich dachte ich hole dich ab. Charlie arbeitet doch und ich habe ja noch dein Auto!" Das hatte ich fast vergessen. Aber ich hatte kein Problem damit, wenn Jakob mich abholen würde. "Sicher Jake. Wann?" "Ich werde anrufen!" "Okay. Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Ich bin erschöpft!" "Okay, bis morgen Bella! Tschau!" 


	5. Der Sonntag in LaPush

Bellas POV:

Ich schlief nicht gut in dieser Nacht. Die Erinnerungen waren klarer geworden, dadurch das Carlisle gekommen war um mich zu sehen. Ich konnte mich an jedes kleinste Detail genau erinnern und die Sachen die wir erlebt hatten, spielten sich in meinem Kopf nacheinander ab. Die Heimfahrt von Port Angeles wo er mir erzählte, dass er ein Vampir war. Der erste Kuss, nachdem wir zur Lichtung gewandert waren. Der High-School-Ball zu dem ich nicht gehen wollte, aber er ihn trotzdem irgendwie wunderbar gemacht hatte.

Alles schien jetzt viel klarer, als wäre ich in die Zeit zurückgereist. Aber ich wusste, dass ich diese Tage nie mehr zurückbekommen könnte, das war mir klar geworden als Carlisle alleine zurück kam. Edward würde nie mehr zurück kommen. Ich müsste lernen damit zu leben.

Ich stand auf und öffnete die Vorhänge. Der Himmel war bewölkt, aber Forks hatte fast nie zwei schöne Tage hintereinander.

Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und wählte eine Jeans und ein hellblaues T-Shirt. Ich war nicht zu schön angezogen, aber ein bisschen edler als normalerweise. Es war ja ein Treffen mit Charlies Freunden und da konnte es etwas schicker aussehen.

Ich ging zur Dusche und stellte sie an, bevor ich mich auszog, damit das Wasser warm war, wenn ich rein stieg. Ich blickte zum Spiegel um zu sehen ob ich eine Komplettsanierung nach dem gestrigen Heulen bräuchte. Aber mein Gesicht war nicht so rot wie ich angenommen hatte, Carlisles Hände hatten Wunder vollbracht. Die einzige Sache die nicht annehmen lies dass es mir gut ging, waren die roten Ränder um meine Augen. Aber die hätte ich auch durch eine schlaflose Nacht bekommen können.

Ich stieg in die Dusche und fühlte wie das warme Wasser meine Muskeln auflockerte. Es fühlte sich so gut an sich zu erholen. Ich wusch meine Haare mit meinem Lieblings Erdbeershampoo und fühlte mich leicht enttäuscht als das warme Wasser schließlich zu Ende ging.

Ich stieg hinaus und wickelte mich in mein großes Handtuch. Ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl was diesen Tag anging. Ich föhnte mir meine Haare, ich wollte nicht darauf warten, dass sie trocken wurden und zog mich deshalb an. Ich ging runter und zu meiner Überraschung fand ich Charlie auf einen der unteren Stühle sitzend.

"Morgen Dad. Ich dachte du müsstest heute arbeiten?"

Er blickte von der Zeitung auf.

"Ja, die Magen-Darm-Grippe war nur eine 24-stündige Sache. Jetzt geht es allen wieder gut."

Ich ging zur Küche rüber und nahm mir eine Schüssel. Während ich weiter zum Kühlschrank ging um mir die Milch zu holen, hörte ich wie Charlie sich räusperte.

"Also, ich hörte dass Jakob dich heute zum Mittagessen abholt!"

Seine Stimme deutete an, dass er hoffte, dass es meine Idee gewesen wäre.

"Ja, er sagte dass er mich abholen würde, da er ja mein Auto hat. Aber ich glaube ich werde ihm sagen dass er es jetzt nicht mehr tun muss. Ich kann ja jetzt mit dir fahren!"

Er war sofort still.

Ich goss mir die Milch auf die Cornflakes und begann zu essen. Das Frühstück ist in unserem Haus ein sehr stilles Ereignis. Ich esse und Charlie trank seinen Kaffee und las seine Zeitung. Er hatte immer schon gegessen, wenn ich aufstand.

Eine Schüssel voll mit Zerealien zu essen dauerte nicht lange und so war ich schnell fertig, nahm meine Schüssel und ging zum Waschbecken um meine Schüssel und meinen Löffel zu waschen.

"So, wann werden wir im Reservat erwartet?"

Charlie musste genauso viele Informationen bekommen haben wie ich.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Jakob wollte sich melden bevor er mich abholen würde."

Charlie stand auf und ging zum Telefon.

"Ich werde Billy anrufen und ihm sagen dass Jakob dich nicht abholen bracht."

Ich ging nach oben um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ich hatte den größten Teil erledigt, aber die Sachen die ich gestern machen wollte, sind liegen geblieben. Diese doofe Trigonomie. Ich war kein Fan was dieses Thema anging, aber ich bin darin nicht schlecht. Es brauchte nur etwas länger als gewöhnlich um dieses Thema zu verstehen.

Ich konzentrierte mich nicht wirklich auf Mathe, meine Gedanken wanderten immer um Carlisle und die Tatsache, dass seine Familie getrennte Wege gegangen war. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich fühlte mich schuldig.

"Bella? Wir müssen gehen, wenn wir bei ihnen essen wollen. Billy sagt, dass Jakobs Freunde später kommen."

Ich schaute auf meinen Wecker. Ich saß hier seit zwei Stunden ohne etwas zu tun. Mir sollte einfach nicht erlaubt werden alleine mit meinen Gedanken zu sein.

"Ich bin in einer Sekunde unten!"

Ich stellte meine Bücher wieder zurück in meine Schultasche und lief nach unten. Ich fiel sie fast hinunter aber gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich mich festhalten.

Charlie sah aus als würde er gleich loslachen, aber er machte schnell ein ernstes Gesicht.

Die Fahrt runter nach La Push, war genauso ruhig wie immer. Das einzige was manchmal die Stille durchbrach war Charlies räuspern. Ich starrte in den grünen Wald, aber ich sah keine Bären, ich sah überhaupt keine Tiere.

Wir fuhren vor dem Haus vor und ich konnte Billy aus dem Küchenfenster winken sehen. Er drehte sich um als ob er mit jemanden sprechen würde, bevor er wieder zu uns schaute. Charlie winkte mit der gleichen Begeisterung zurück, es war klar, da sie schon seit langem Freunde waren.

Wir machten uns nicht die Mühe zu klingeln, jeder wusste bereits, dass wir da waren. Ich ging einen Schritt durch die Tür, als ich starke Hände fühlten, die mich vom Boden hochhoben und mich in eine Umarmung zogen.

"H-Hi Jake!"

Sein Lächeln reichte von einem bis zum anderen Ohr.

"K-keine L-Luft!"

Er stellte mich auf den Boden zurück und lies mich los, während Charlie laut loslachte.

"Es ist toll dass ihr euch so gut versteht!"

Als er in die Küche ging um mit Charlie zu sprechen, gab Jakob ein seufzen von sich. Ich blickte zu ihm hinauf und wollte ihn fragen, was los war.

"Ihr seid die letzen die gekommen sind. Billy hat nicht aufgehört fragen über dich zu stellen, Harry und Sue wurden neugierig, Seth und Leah nicht zu vergessen. Jetzt wo ihr hier seid, werden sie aufhören andauernd nachzufragen."

"Seth? Leah?"

Ich konnte mich nicht an die beiden Namen erinnern.

"Ja, Sue und Harry sind ihre Eltern, deshalb sind sie hier!"

Charlie hatte etwas über ein Mädchen in meinem Alter im Reservat gesagt.

"Ok."

Er winkte mir zu ihm zu folgen und wir gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. Die Stühle waren bereits besetzt, dass mussten Seth und Leah sein also gingen wir rüber um uns aufs Sofa zu setzen.

Leah war wirklich ein schönes Mädchen. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, graue Augen und Wimpern, mit denen sie einen Job als Make-up-Model bekommen könnte. Ihre Haut war vollkommen und hatte denselben Kupferton wie Jakobs. Eine natürliche Schönheit.

Sie machten sich nicht mal die Mühe aufzublicken als wir den Raum betraten.

Seth könnte höchstens 13 oder 14 sein, aber er war groß für sein Alter. Er hatte schwarze Haare, mit einem kleinen braunstich darin und dunkelbraune Augen. Als er bemerkte, dass ich auf ihn blickte, zeigte er sein Grinsen und blinzelte. Er war eine junge Version von Jakob, ich konnte bereits sehen, dass er in der Zukunft einige Herzen brechen würde.

"Bist du Bella?" fragte Seth.

"Ja, das bin ich!"

"Und du bist die Freundin von Jakob? Ich habe Billy über dich reden hören!"

Ich hatte das nicht erwartet.

"Ehm...Nein, Jakob ist nur ein Freund!"

Es schien nicht so, als würde die Antwort ihn in Verlegenheit bringen. Er wollte gerade weiter sprechen, als Jakob mir zu Rettung kam.

"Ist das hier eine Befragung? Sie ist gerade angekommen!"

Seth blickte Jakob einige Sekunden an, dann drehte er sich um und schaute weiter fern. Es war eine Sendung über die Tierwelt auf der Halbinsel Olympic.

Niemand sagte eine Zeit lang etwas. Wir saßen alle dort und beobachteten schweigend das Programm. Oder wie es in meinem Fall war, gab ich vor das Programm anzusehen. Es interessierte mich nicht wirklich und ich hatte viele andere, wichtigere Dinge zu überdenken.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich Carlisle bald wieder sehen würde. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht tun bräuchte, er war Edwards Vater. Es würde nicht normal sein mich mit ihm zu treffen. Die Leute würden anfangen darüber zu tratschen. Er gab vor 33 zu sein oder hatte es vorgegeben, als Edward es mir erzählte. Er schaute nicht wie 33 aus, also würde er nicht lange im Stande sein, hier zu bleiben.

"Das Essen ist fertig!" Ich hörte eine Frau aus der Küche rufen.

Wir standen auf und gingen in die kleine aber behagliche Küche. Es war nicht möglich, dass wir alle in diesem Raum aßen, deshalb hatten Charlie und Harry einen Tisch außerhalb des Hauses platziert. Sue reichte uns die Teller und das Essen um es nach draußen zu tragen und bald setzen wir uns alle um den Tisch.

Das Essen war großartig, Harry war wirklich ein guter Koch. Wir hatten wirklich eine schöne Zeit, Billy erzählte alte Geschichte, Jake scherzte und es war urkomisch als Sue vorgab verücktzuwerden weil Harry so viel Fett aß. Er hatte den Arzt besucht und dieser meinte er sollte seine Essgewohnheiten ändern. Wenn nicht, wäre er ein General für Herzanfälle und andere Krankheiten.

Die Eltern gingen hinein, nachdem wir alle gegessen hatten und ließen uns Kinder draußen um zu reden. Sue brachte Decken und Kerzen und es war schön mit Leuten in meinem Alter hier zu sitzen und zu reden. Sie wussten alle nicht wie es mir die letzten drei Monate gegangen war. Sogar Leah scherzte und trug nach einiger Zeit was zum Gespräch bei.

Dann sahen wir sie, als sie zum Haus gehen wollten. Eine Gruppe von muskulösen, großen Jungs. Einer von ihnen ging vorne weg, als würde er sie anführen. Leah gefror augenblicklich und schaute nicht aus, als würde es ihr gut gehen. Ich wandte mich Jakob zu und er musste erraten haben, was ich ihn fragen wollte.

"Das ist die Bande von Sam. Sie sind seit einigen Wochen so geworden, sprechen mit niemand Anderen, sind die ganze Nacht weg ohne ihren Eltern zu erzählen wo sie sind und sie scheinen sich nicht um jemand Anderen zu Sorgen!"

Er neigte sich ein wenig zu mir rüber und flüsterte mir so leise ins Ohr, das ich es gerade noch verstehen konnte.

"Leah und Sam waren zusammen und als er sich veränderte, fing er an ihre Cousine Emily zu daten. Sie waren wie Schwestern zueinander, aber jetzt sprechen sie nicht einmal mehr miteinander. Das ist der Grund warum sie so komisch ist!"

Emily stieg aus dem Auto und ging zum Haus von den Clearwaters. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, deshalb blieb ich sitzen.

Die Jungs machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu Jakob Hallo zu sagen. Sie klopften auch nicht sondern gingen direkt ins Haus, als würden sie erwartet werden.

"Schaut aus als wäre die Party vorbei!"

Jakob stand auf und deutete mir mit den Händen das gleiche zu machen. Wir gingen zum Auto und blieben dort stehen. Keiner von uns beiden wusste was wir sagen sollten, aber nach ein paar Minuten durchbrach Jakob das Schweigen.

"Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich will dass du gehst, aber die Kerle sind nicht die höflichsten. Ich kann dir versichern, dass Charlie und die Clearwaters gehen werden, wenn die Stammesälteren kommen."

Ich war nicht traurig, dass ich gehen musste. Es war spät und ich hatte noch einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

"Kein Problem Jakob. Ich werde einfach an einem anderen Tag wiederkommen."

"Wirklich?"

Ich sah dass er mir nicht glaubte.

"Ja. Ich habe mich gut unterhalten, natürlich werde ich dich später nochmal besuchen. Du wirst wahrscheinlich irgendwann genervt sein von mir!"

Er lächelte und es war jenes Lächeln, das die Sonne in den Schatten stellte. Es fühlte sich gut an, mit Jakob rumzuhängen.

Ich stieg in mein Auto und ließ den Motor an. Er sprang an, war aber nicht mehr so laut wie er vorher war.

"Ich würde dich ja fragen was du gemacht hast, aber ich würde es ja sowieso nicht verstehen!"


	6. Spionage

Spionage

Carlisles POV:

Es war auf so viele Weisen falsch. Ich saß gerade auf einem Baum vor Bellas Haus, weil ich nicht im Stande war, sie zu verlassen. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich an diesem Tag nicht mehr zurückkommen würde und ich hatte diese Entscheidung bereut, sobald ich sie getroffen hatte. Ich saß jetzt schon die zweite Nacht hier.

Bella war vor einiger Zeit nach Hause gekommen und ich hatte angenommen, dass sie versuchen würde mich zu erreichen oder auseinanderfallen würde. Es wäre nur natürlich, sie hatte eine posttraumatische Erfahrung gemacht, ich konnte die Anzeichen als Arzt erkennen. Und dennoch saß sie gerade auf ihrem Schreibtisch und machte ihre Hausaufgabe. Als ob alles normal wäre. Dieses Mädchen war etwas besonderes, sie war in der Lage so einen emotionalen Stress zu unterdrücken.

Aber ich war nicht im Stande zu gehen, selbst wenn ich bemerkt hätte, dass es ihr gut gehen würde. Ich wollte sie so beschützen, wie ich meine Familie beschützen wollte. Sie war so wichtig für uns geworden und sie brauchte mehr Schutz, da sie zerbrechlicher war wie wir. Es war nicht nur dass sie zerbrechlich war, sie schien auch Gefühle auf eine andere Weise zu erfahren. Ihrer Meinung nach, war sie immer das Problem, egal ob es stimmte oder nicht.

Es fing an zu regnen. Ich konnte das Wasser fühlen, das durch die Äste auf mich tropfte. Mir konnte nicht kalt werden, aber es war unangenehm es durch die Kleidung zu fühlen, auch wenn ich ein Vampir war. Es war nicht nur die Nässe des Regens, die mich störte, aber die Geräusche die der Regen machte, machten es mir schwerer nachzuvollziehen, was im Haus geschah. Vielleicht sollte ich näher zum Haus wenn es dunkler werden würde.

Ich hatte das Nachdenken aufgegeben. Ich wollte Bella nicht fernbleiben aber wie konnte ich sicherstellen, dass Bella nichts fehlte, wenn ich bei ihr war? Es war nicht klug sie von mir abhängig zu machen, dieser Meinung war ich immer noch. Das Einzige was ich wusste war, dass sie mutig war und der ganzen Welt trotzen würde und das ich nah genug sein wollte, falls sie wieder zusammenklappen würde. Aber ich wusste nicht wie ich reagieren würde, wenn es wirklich soweit käme. Sollte ich als Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung zu ihr kommen oder sollte ich ihr fernbleiben, damit sie alleine mit ihren Gedanken sein konnte?

In meinem nichtschlagenden Herzen wusste ich, dass ich nicht in der Lage sein würde nur zuzusehen wenn es ihr schlecht ginge. Ich wurde Doktor, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Leute litten und es war schwerer Leute leiden zu sehen die ich kannte und anderen Leid ich schuld war.

Ich war es nicht gewöhnt, solche schweren Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das Leben als Vampir war ziemlich leicht, man konnte keine Kinder bekommen um die man sich Sorgen machen musste, man konnte nicht krank oder fett werden. Außerdem musste man auch nicht Angst haben Krebs zu bekommen. Und für gewöhnlich mussten wir uns auch nicht um die Ex-Freundinnen unserer "Söhne" kümmern.

Wenn Edward hier wäre, würde er mir sagen, dass es in meiner Natur liegt. Dass ich die Tatsache nicht ändern konnte, dass ich mir um Leute Sorgen machte.

Es war spät geworden und ich konnte hören dass Bella sich von ihrem Schreibtisch runter in die Küche begeben hatte. Charlie war auch unten, vielleicht sollte ich die Zeit nutzen um Nachhause zu rennen und mir neue Klamotten und eine wasserfeste Jacke zu holen. Es würde sicher gemütlicher sein, als die nasse Kleidung.

Ich ging um das Haus, sodass ich durch das Fenster sehen konnte.

Das war so kindisch. Ein Mädchen auszuspionieren. Ich musste fast lachen als ich daran dachte. Ich dachte darüber nach was die Menschen denken würden, wenn sie mich gesehen hätten. Plötzlich dachte ich an Alice, wie konnte ich ihre Visionen vergessen? Sie musste sich halbtot lachen. Ich nahm an das ich mir das den Rest meiner Existenz anhören dürfte.

Es sah so aus als hätte sie gerade angefangen zu essen, ich würde also einige Zeit haben um bequeme Kleidung anzuziehen. Ich lief in Vampirgeschwindigkeit zu meinem Haus zurück und zog mir eine trockene Jeans und eine wasserdichte Jacke an. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas beängstigte mich daran, sie alleine und ungeschützt zu lassen.

Ich hatte gerade begonnen wieder zurück zu Bellas Zuhause zu rennen, als mein Handy vibrierte. Ich war einen Flüchtigen Blick auf die Anrufer Erkennung - Alice. Vielleicht hatte sie entschieden, dass der Spott nicht warten könnte.

"Hallo Alice!"

"Carlisle!" ihre Stimme war höher als sonst, irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

"Was hast du gesehen Alice?" Ich versuchte nicht hysterisch oder gestresst zu klingen, aber der Ton von Alice Stimme erschreckte mich.

"Es kann etwas sein, aber es kann auch nichts sein! Bitte flipp nicht aus, ok?"

"Alice was ist?"

"Ich saß, dass Laurent nach Forks zurückkommt. Aber ich weiß nicht warum. Er wird in zwei Wochen dort sein, du wirst also genug Zeit haben, alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen."

"Danke Alice!"

"Und Carlisle? Du wirst dir die Jeans ruinieren!"

Dann legte sie auf. Man bekommt normalerweise nie ein _Auf Wiedersehen_ von Alice, da sie meinte sie wüsste wann sie jemanden _Auf Wiedersehen _wünschen müsste.

Laurent kommt also auch zurück? Warum sollte er das tun? Als wir in Denali ankamen, schien er seine große Liebe in einer der drei Schwestern gefunden zu haben - Irina. Er hat sich von seinem Zirkel gelöst, als wir auf der Suche nach James waren und er hat die Vegetarische Lebensweise gut angenommen. Aber konnte es sein, das er wegen Bella hier war?

Natürlich nicht. Langsam wurde ich paranoid. Vielleicht hatte er gehört, dass ich zurückgekehrt war. Vielleicht wollte er mich ein paar Sachen fragen. Ich sollte mir darüber im Moment keine Gedanken machen. Alice würde den Grund sehen, sobald er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und mich dann gegebenenfalls sofort verständigen.

Ich lief durch den Wald, es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wieder am Haus war. Aber ich wurde durch Alice anruf abgelenkt und jetzt war sie schon ins Bett gegangen. Ich schaute nicht rein, aber ich war im Stande zu hören, ob sie einen Albtraum hatte oder noch gar nicht einschlafen hatte können.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stein in der Ecke in der einige Bäume standen, nicht weit vom Haus entfernt. Ich konnte sehen, dass das Licht in ihrem Zimmer noch brannte, sie war also noch nicht schlafen gegangen. Ich konnte hören wie das Wasser im Haus lief, sie putze sich wahrscheinlich die Zähne.

Ich konnte ihren Schatten sehen als sie das Zimmer betrat. Aber anstatt das Licht auszuschalten und ins Bett zu gehen, ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sie blieb dort einige Zeit stehen und blickte in die Dunkelheit. Sie sah aus als würde sie auf jemanden oder etwas warten.

"Carlisle?" wisperte sie.

Unmöglich, wie konnte sie wissen, dass ich hier war?

"Carlisle? Ich weiß dass du da bist, ich hab dich gesehen, als ich in der Küche war!"

Bella war zu aufmerksam. Ein normaler Mensch wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen uns zu bemerken, wenn wir nicht bemerkt werden wollte. Aber ich hatte vergessen wie unterschiedlich Bella im Gegensatz zu den anderen Menschen war. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihr Glück zusammen, konnte eine tödliche Mischung sein.

Ich stand vom Felsen auf und meine Hose hatte sich in einem Zweig verfangen. Ich sah hinab und dort war ein kleines Loch im Bereich meines Knies. Alice hatte Recht.

Ich ging aus dem Schatten, sodass Bella mich sehen konnte.

"Ich dachte du sagtest, dass du nicht zurück kommen würdest?"

Sie hatte Recht, ich sollte meine Versprechen nicht brechen, aber sie schien nicht überrascht mich zu sehen.

"Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du einen Schock oder eine Depression bekommst."

Sie hob ihre Augenbraue.

"Warum machst du dir solche Sorgen um mich? Ich bin die Mühen nicht wert!"

Sie blickte auf mich herab und sah so aus als würde sie jeden Moment zu weinen beginnen. Ich wäre nicht überrascht wenn sie das täte, sie hatte so viele Nächte nicht viel Schlaf bekommen und sie hatte einen ihrer schmerzvollsten Momente in ihrem Leben immer wieder erlebt.

"Bella, das war worüber ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich will nicht dass du im Stillen leidest oder dir Sorgen darüber machst nicht gut genug zu sein."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und ich sah sofort die Tränen die sich ihren Weg über die Backen suchten. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie mehr litt, als sie mich wissen ließ.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich vorhatte, dass zu tun.

"Willst du dass ich mit reinkomme?"

Sie zögerte kurz. Vielleicht dachte sie, dass sie eine Last wäre.

Sie nickte schließlich und ging vom Fenster weg. Ich sprang und landete auf dem Holzboden.

Sie saß auf dem Bett mit den Knien unter ihrem Kinn. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Stirn war gerunzelt. Mein Gehirn schrie mich an das ich mich neben sie setzen sollte. Aber was sollte ich tun?

Ich legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und begann ein Wiegenlied zu summen, das ich vor einigen Jahren gehört hatte. Ich wusste das es gut für sie war alles raus zulassen, aber der Schlaf war wichtiger.

Ich konnte fühlen dass sie anfing sich zu entspannen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Kopf auf meine Schultern rollte.

Ich legte sie auf das Bett und wickelte die Decke um sie. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das eine lange Nacht sein würde.


	7. Zurück ins Leben

Carlisles POV:

Die Nacht war so lang wie ich erwartet hatte. Bella hatte sehr viele Albträume und sie schrie im Schlaf. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie dadurch Charlie aufweckte, aber sie beruhigte sich immer sobald ich ihr meine Hand auf die Stirn legte. Ich war erleichtert, dass es so leicht war ihre Albträume zu verjagen, auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären konnte, wie meine Berührungen so eine Wirkung haben konnten.

Es hatte begonnen zu Dämmern, man konnte die Sonne über dem Horizont langsam erkennen. Ich wusste, dass Bellas Wecker bald klingeln würde.

Ich saß die ganze Zeit im Schaukelstuhl, außer wenn ich sie beruhigen musste. Es war hart gewesen, das Schlagen ihres Herzens zu hören, wenn die Albträume begannen. Sie hatte sich im Bett herum gewälzt und erst als es schlimmer wurde, bin ich zu ihr gegangen und hatte sie beruhigt.

Ich wusste, dass es kein Zurück gab. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie will dass ich zu ihr reinkomme, nicht anders rum. Aber ich wusste auch, dass ich dasselbe nochmal machen würde, wenn ich eine andere Chance bekommen würde. Ich hatte es immer gemocht Leuten zu helfen, ihren Tag heller zu machen. Aber bekam selten die Möglichkeit meiner Familie zu helfen, sie sind alle so stark und unabhängig.

Ich beobachtete die schlafende Bella. Sie schien jetzt so ruhig und sorgenfrei. Das ganze Zimmer war mit Frieden erfüllt, ich hatte sowas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie murmelte irgendetwas während sie schlief, aber es war nicht klar genug um es zu verstehen. Ich bedauerte, dass sie nicht für immer so sorgenfrei bleiben konnte, aber sie würde bald aufwachen und die Erinnerungen würden zurückkommen und sie würde Albträume erleiden musste, selbst wenn sie wach war.

Ihr dunkles Haar umgab ihr elfenbeinfarbenes Gesicht und sie hatte blaue Augenringe vom Schlafmangel. Wenn es nicht den Rosa Ton ihrer Backen und das Schlagen ihres Herzens gegeben hätte, hätte sie selbst einen Vampir täuschen können. Sie war wunderschön, aber sie gehörte nicht in den Schatten wie wir. Vielleicht sollte ich sie besser mit einem Engel vergleichen.

Der Wecker begann zu klingeln und sie begann sich zu drehen. Sie saß schließlich im Bett, dann gähnte und streckte sich und öffnete schließlich die Augen.

"Carlisle?"

Sie sah überrascht aus, vielleicht hatte sie nicht angenommen, dass ich die ganze Nacht blieb.

"Guten Morgen Bella!"

Sie lächelte schüchtern und blickte hinab.

"Hast du...ich meine...bist du die ganze Nacht hier gewesen?"

Sie blickte, wahrscheinlich weil sie verlegen war, nicht auf um die Antwort in meinen Augen zu sehen. Ich lächelte.

"Natürlich Bella."

Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr blass, es hatte einen roten Schein bekommen.

"Uh, ich wollte dir keine Umstände machen. Du hättest auch nach Hause gehen können."

"Sollte ich gegangen sein?"

Sie schaute mich jetzt mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

"Nein. So meinte ich es nicht. Ich wollte nicht dass du denkst du musst Babysitten. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Sie wand sich wieder ab. Es schien, als wollte sie nicht das Menschen wussten was sie fühlte.

"Bella. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du das nicht alleine ertragen musst. Ich versprach für dich da zu sein, stimmt's?"

Plötzlich legte sie sich auf ihr Bett zurück, ihre Hände verdeckten ihre Augen.

"Ich fühle mich so dumm. Wir waren noch nie solange zusammen und ich habe noch nie sowas gefühlt. Irgendwas muss falsch mit mir sein!"

Ich kämpfte gegen den Drang an zu seufzen - wissend das ich es damit nur schlimmer gemacht hätte.

"Mit dir ist alles klar. Jeder geht mit einem gebrochenen Herzen anders um. Dein Vater hätte niemals wieder zu sich selbst gefunden. Manchmal muss man sich seinen Weg einfach suchen. Und ich glaube dass du gerade versuchst, alles zu vergessen."

Sie sagte nichts. Wir saßen nur dort und blickten uns einige Minuten lang an.

"Mist, die Zeit. Ich werde mich verspäten!"

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und nahm ihre Handtasche. Ich glaube dass es besser wäre wenn ich gehe. Es würde nur länger dauern, wenn ich hierbliebe.

"Bella? Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich gehe. Ich werde nochmal kommen, bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe!"

Ich hatte Nachtschicht, also würde ich um 22.00 Uhr im Krankenhaus sein müssen.

"Ok"

Ich öffnete das Fenster und kletterte hinaus, nachdem ich sicher war, dass mich niemand sah. Es würde Schwierigkeiten bedeuten, wenn mich jemand aus dem Haus den Chief´s am Morgen klettern sähe. Der Arzt mit 33 Jahren und die Schülerin mit 18 Jahren. Ein offizieller Altersunterschied von 15 Jahren.

Ich lief zu meinem Haus, an Alles und zugleich an Nichts denkend. Es hatte sich nach Einbruch angefühlt, als ich die Nacht weg war um Bella beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Sicher, ich hatte hunderte Leute im Krankenhaus schlafen sehen, aber ich hatte mir nicht die Zeit genommen, mich zu fragen, was sie träumten.

Ich erreichte das Haus und ging direkt in die Bibliothek. Ich musste auf andere Gedanken kommen und der beste Weg dafür, war das Lesen. Ich suchte fieberhaft nach einem Buch, dass ich noch nicht gelesen hatte, schließlich fand ich eines.

Bellas POV:

Ich hatte keine Zeit über gestern Abend oder heute Morgen nachzudenken. Ich war bereits zu spät, weil ich im Bett saß und auf Carlisle schaute. Was war geschehen? Ich glaube dass es der Schlafmangel war.

Ich hatte nicht die Zeit irgendetwas zu tun, schnell nahm ich mir meine Kleidung und band die Haare zu einem Zopf. Ich würde heute in die Schule ohne Frühstück gehen müssen. Ich ergriff meine Schultasche und rannte zum Transporter, fast stolpernd als ich die Tür erreichte. Ich starte den Motor und fuhr so schnell es mir das Auto erlaubte. Ich wollte es nicht schonwieder nach La Push bringen müssen.

Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig zur Schule. Ich stürzte ins Klassenzimmer, gerade als sich jeder gesetzt hatte. Ich konnte Jessica von hinten winken sehen, sie hatte einen Platz für mich. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie nachdem was im Kino geschah mit mir reden würde, ich hatte wie ein Zombie gehandelt. Aber ich ging nach hinten um mich zu ihr zu setzten.

"Soo?"

Sie hatte sich zu mir gedreht und ich konnte sehen, dass sie den neusten Klatsch hören wollte.

"So was?"

"Ich hörte, dass Dr. Cullen zurück ist. Ist seine Familie auch zurück?"

Also das war was sie wollte, sie wollte wissen ob er mit Edward zusammen zurückgekommen war. Sie würde enttäuscht sein.

"Nein, nur Carlisle ist zurückgekommen."

Ich würde aufpassen müssen was ich sagte. Offiziell hatte ich mit Carlisle noch nicht gesprochen und je mehr ich sagte, desto leichter würde es für Jessica sein Geschichten zu erfinden.

"Soo. Hat er sich mit dir in Verbindung gesetzt? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

"Nein. Warum sollte er? Ich habe es von Charlie erfahren, sie haben in der Polizeistation darüber geredet."

Sie schien plötzlich weniger interessiert. Sie drehte sich zum Lehrer, aber ich war mir sicher dass sie ihm nicht zuhörte, was er sagte. Sie war wieder zum ignorieren zurückgekehrt.

Ich verbrachte den Rest der Stunde damit nachzudenken was am Wochenende alles passiert war. Mit meinem Auto, Jacob, Carlisle und all die Erinnerungen nicht zu vergessen, die ihren Weg zurück in meinen Kopf gefunden hatten. Man sollte denken, dass man nach dem Wochenende wieder neue Energie geschöpft hatte, aber ich war erschöpft.

Die Glocke gab schließlich das Zeichen, dass die Stunde beendet war und ich eilte schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ich konnte meinen Magen knurren hören und dachte an das Mittagessen. Erst musste ich aber eine andere Stunde ertragen, bevor ich essen konnte.

"Bella!"

Lächelnd drehte mich um und sah Angela mit einen Lächeln auf mich zukommen. Wenigstens eine Person war glücklich mich zu sehen.

"Hallo."

Sie ging neben mir.

"Wie geht es dir? Ich meine nachdem Dr. Cullen zurück in die Stadt gekommen ist?"

Angela war so viel rücksichtsvoller als Jessica.

"Ich glaube mir geht´s gut. Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

Sie schaute mich mit Unglauben an sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen drehte sie ihr Gesicht und wechselte das Thema.

"Kommst du mit uns nächste Woche mit an den Frist Beach?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht eingeladen worden."

Sie hielt an.

"Oh. Jessica sollte dich fragen. Wir dachten das ist dir näher ist als wir."

Ich konnte hören dass sich Angela etwas verletzt anhörte. Ich bedauerte, dass ich Angela nicht den wahren Grund nennen konnte warum ich Jessica statt ihr mitgenommen hatte, aber es würde nur wieder Narben aufreißen.

"Nein. Jessica war wahrscheinlich zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sich zu erinnern. Aber ich würde lieber nach La Push fahren."

Sie lächelte wieder und wir gingen weiter. Angela ist wirklich fürsorglich, ich konnte es kaum glauben dass ich es auch geschafft hatte sie zu beruhigen.

Der Rest des Tages verging schneller als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Leute wagten sogar mich während des Essens anzusprechen. Es gab so viele Dinge die geschehen waren, während ich geistig abwesend war. Lauren hatte sich zu uns gesetzt und dieses Mal schien sie ein Auge auf Mike geworfen zu haben, sie hatte auch ihre Haare wie Alice geschnitten. Jessica und Mike hatten sich getrennt und Mike schien erstaunt darüber, dass ich wieder mit anderen Leuten redete. Angela und Ben schienen sich näher zu sein als jemals zuvor, obwohl sie schon immer glücklich waren. Es nahm mir etwas Schuld wegen den Zombiemonaten.

Als es schließlich endlich klingelte, nahm ich schnell meine Tasche und ging auf den Parkplatz zu. Ich fühlte mich entlastet. Ich dachte nicht, dass es so leicht sein würde, wieder in mein altes Leben zurückzufinden.


	8. Schlaflose Nacht

Schlaflose Nacht

Carlisle POV:

Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder zurück im Krankenhaus zu sein. Von Gerüchen und Tönen umgeben zu sein, die ich schon so lange kenne. Hier war es einfach über andere Dinge nachzudenken als über Bella und ich konnte andere Sachen machen als in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen und mir Sorgen über sie zu machen.

Mir war aufgefallen, dass viele Krankenschwestern versuchten zur gleichen Zeit wie ich an einem Ort zu sein. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich von meiner Scheidung gehört und flirteten jetzt offener mit mir. Sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass ich nach einer Neuen suchen würde. So konnte man sich irren. Ich war zurzeit nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung und ich war noch nicht an dem Punkt angekommen an dem ich eine neue Selengefährtin suchte.

Ich fing an über meine Familie nachzudenken und darüber, dass wir für eine lange Zeit nicht allein gewesen waren. Es fühlte sich an als hätte ich sie aufgegeben, indem ich sie zurückgelassen hatte. Ich war es gewesen, der sie Verwandelt und zur ewigen Existenz verdammt hatte. Und dann reiste ich ab und mir war es egal gewesen dass ich sie gezwungen hatte für immer zu leben. Ich hatte sie nicht einmal gefragt ob sie dieses Leben wollten.

Ich fühlte eine Welle der Schuld die dabei war mich zu überrollen, aber trotzdem wusste ich dass ich es immer wieder so machen würde wenn ich noch eine Chance bekommen würde. Meine Familie, wie ich sie kannte, war zerstört und es gab nichts was ich dagegen tun konnte. Ich glaube, es war das Beste wenn ich mich auf das Familienmitglied konzentriere, dass wir zurückgelassen hatten. Deshalb ging ich nach Forks zurück. Es war zu spät für "was wäre wenn".

"Carlisle, da bist du!"

Es war der Direktor des Krankenhauses. Er war der einzige der keinen Arztkittel und kein Stethoskop trug. Er war ein großer Mann und der Anzug lässt ihn noch großer wirken.

"Ich habe nach dir gesucht!"

"Ja, jetzt haben sie mich ja gefunden!"

Er lächelte sein Lächeln, es war eines das sie in der Werbung benutzen wenn sie wollten dass man was kaufte.

"Wir freuen uns wirklich dass du zurück bist. Wirst du länger hier bleiben?"

"Ich habe keine Pläne umzuziehen ,,wenn du das meinst!"

Er lachte ein sehr lautes Lachen.

"Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn du irgendeine Schicht bevorzugst, ich werde schauen was sich machen lässt!"

Er wollte wirklich dass ich blieb. Ich hatte vor zu sagen, dass mir jede Schicht passen würde, aber da begriff ich das dass meine Chance war. Wenn ich die Frühschicht wähle, wäre ich im Stande nur eine Stunde zu arbeiten während Bella von der Schule zuhause war. Ich konnte oft dort sein, wenn sie mich brauchte und ich wäre im Stande nachts dort zu bleiben.

"Ich würde es schätzen, wenn ich die Frühschichte bekommen könnte von 7 Uhr früh bis 15 Uhr nachmittags."

Er schaute mich überrascht an. Und ich verstand auch warum, die meisten Ärzte und Krankenschwestern bevorzugten am Werktag oder die Abendschicht.

"Ich glaube das wäre möglich!"

"Danke"

Er drehte sich um und ging zu den Büros. Ich schaute auf die Uhr über meinem Kopf. 5:11 morgens. Fast zwei Stunden bis ich die Arbeit beenden konnte. Ich war vorher noch nicht so ruhelos gewesen, für gewöhnlich liebte ich es zu arbeiten, aber das einzige an das ich denken konnte war das Bella mit ihren Albträumen alleine war.

Ich bedauerte, dass ich nicht bei ihr sein und die Albträume vertreiben konnte wie letzte Nacht.

Ich konnte den Alarm des Herzmonitors hören, der zu einem Patienten gehörten, den wir heute Nacht rein bekommen hatten. Ein alter Mann, der eine Herzattacke hatte. Ein gutes Beispiel für den Kreislauf des Lebens. Ich lief zum Zimmer und rief dass jemand eine Notfallkoffer holen sollte. Leute kamen aus allen möglichen Winkeln um zu helfen und ich musste ein paar wieder rauswerfen. Es waren zu viele Personen. Ich strengte mich an den Patienten wieder zu reanimieren aber schließlich hatten wir es nicht geschafft, die Natur hatte gewonnen.

Das Sterben ist etwas Natürliches. Ein Menschenrecht. Dieses Recht hörte auf, in dem Moment in dem man sich in einen Vampir verwandelte. Man konnte als Vampir nicht sterben, das Herz konnte nicht aufhören zu schlagen, die Venen nicht blockieren und sie konnten auch nicht im Kopf explodieren. Viren und Bakterien konnten den Körper nicht angreifen. Die Haut ist hart wie Granit. Wir konnten leben solange die Welt besteht.

Ich fragte mich wie sich sterben anfühlt, aber ich hatte kein Bedürfnis es selbst zu erleben. Ich war nicht bereit die Welt zu verlassen und ich zweifle daran dass ich jemals bereit sein würde alles zurückzulassen. Ich lebte gerne. Nachdem ich ein Vampir geworden war, hatte ich gelernt die Karten zu nutzen, die mir gegeben worden waren.

Aber für einen Menschen muss das Leben hart sein. Infektionen, das geliebte Menschen sterben, älter werden. Es muss eine Erleichterung sein im Stande zu sein zu sterben, nachdem man ein erfolgreiches und hartes Leben gelebt hat.

"Zeitpunkt des Todes: 5.30 Uhr"

Eine Krankenschwester legte eine saubere weiße Plane über die Leiche, bevor sie ins Leichenschauhaus geschoben wurde. Ich wusch meine Hände bevor ich begann andere Sachen zu machen. Ich musste einen Bericht über den Tod des Mannes schreiben und ich hatte einige Patienten die ich besuchen musste bevor ich meine Schicht beenden konnte.

Ich entschied mich dafür mich erst um die Patienten zu kümmern. Ich musste meine Gedanken ablenken, ich wollte nicht an den Tod denken. Der Rest der Arbeitsstunden verflog und ich war überrascht als ich sah, dass die Schicht zu Ende war.

Ich ging zu meinem Auto und stieg ein. Ich musste Bella sehen, bevor sie zur Schule ging, aber ich konnte mein Auto nicht mit zum Haus nehmen. Ich beschleunigte auf der Straße um so schnell wie möglich zu meinem Haus zu kommen. Wenn es eine Kontrolle geben würde, hätte ich ein Problem. Edward währe im Stande gewesen die Gedanken zu hören und dann langsamer zu fahren wenn er wusste das die Polizei in der Nähe war. Ich musste mich auf mein Glück verlassen.

Aber das Glück war auf meiner Seite. Ich kam zu meinem Haus ohne dass ich einem Auto begegnete. Ich rannte rein und zog mich schnell um, ich hatte nicht die Zeit mein Tempo zu verlangsamen. Ich denke nicht dass ich jemals so schnell gerannt war. Der Wald war nur noch verschwommen, ich konnte nicht viel langsamer sein als Edward.

Das Polizeiauto war bereits weg als ich ankam und das Licht im Zimmer brannte. Ich versuchte die Haustüre zu öffnen ohne einen Ton zu machen. Ich ging hinein.

"Bella?"

Ich bekam keine Antwort. Ich konnte sie oben hören, aber ich wollte nicht hineingehen während sie sich umzog. Ich beschloss neben der Treppe zu warten.

"Bella?" Ich erhob meine Stimme.

Ich konnte ihr Herz hören das einen Schlag aussetzte. Sie hörte auf sich für einige Sekunden zu bewegen und ging dann schnell die Treppe hinunter. Etwas dass sie mit ihrer Ungeschicktheit besser nicht tun sollte. Weil sie mit einer Spitze ihres Schuhes an einer Stufe hängen blieb begann sie zu fallen.

Ich konnte sehen wie sie mit ihren Armen ruderte in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch, ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu bekommen.

Ich dachte gar nicht nach und sprang sofort vor die Stufe um sie aufzufangen bevor sie eine Chance hatte, Kontakt mit den Fußboden zu haben. Seit einer Sekunde lag sie in meinen Armen, ihr Herzschlag war so schnell und hart, das es den Anschein machte als würde es gleich aus der Brust springen. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und ihre Augen trafen sich mit den meinen. So standen wir einige Zeit da, ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

"Geht es dir gut?"

Sie schwankte und ihr Gesicht war blasser als normal.

"Ich glaube ja. Ich bin die Treppe schon öfters hinunter gefallen, aber noch nie so dumm!"

Ich lachte.

"Ich empfehle keinen zweiten Versuch!"

Sie errötete plötzlich und ihr Geruch wurde stärker. Nur dadurch, dass ich das bemerkte wurde mir klar dass ich wieder einmal jagen gehen musste.

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Bella bewegte sich in meinen Armen und sie gewann langsam ihr Gleichgewicht wieder. Ich ließ sie gehen und ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie schaffte es die letzten Stufen selbst hinunter zu gehen, und ging in die Küche.

"Ich wollte nochmal nach dir sehen, bevor du in die Schule gehst."

Ich konnte den Kühlschrank hören der geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich essen muss. Gestern habe ich die Hälfte des Tages nichts gegessen und das war nicht gerade angenehm."

"Ich hatte nicht die Absicht dich vom Essen abzuhalten. Wie viel Zeit hast du noch, bevor du gehen musst?"

Ich ging in die Küche, gerade als sie auf die Uhr an der Küchenwand blickte.

"Ungefähr 10 Minuten. Ich bin heute früher aufgestanden, deshalb habe ich mehr Zeit als üblich."

Sie öffnete den Küchenschrank und nahm eine Schüssel.

"Albträume?"

"Ja, aus irgendeinem Grund kehrten sie heute zurück. Ich hatte gestern keine. Vielleicht habe ich zu spät gegessen!"

Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie gestern Abend Albträume gehabt hat?

Sie setzte sich und begann ihre Zerealien zu essen. Ich setzte mich auf einen anderen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Sie blickte mich mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Edward im Stande gewesen war, in sie zu blicken und sie trotzdem zu verlassen. Sie zogen dich in sich und du bist nicht mehr im Stande irgendetwas anderes anzusehen.

Ich beachtete die Zeit nicht, aber zum Glück tat es Bella. Sie legte die Schüssel und den Löffel ins Spülbecken und warf den leeren Milchkarton weg.

Ich stand schnell auf und lief nach oben, so dass sie nicht riskieren musste nochmal zu fallen während sie ihre Schultasche holte. Ich war bereits unten, als sie aus der Küche und auf die Stufen zuging.

"Ich wollte nicht dass du das Glück nochmal herausforderst. Das ist heute nicht dein Tag."

Sie errötete wieder und murmelte ein "Danke dir", bevor sie sich der Tür zuwandte. Ich folgte ihr nach außen und sie hielt an, drehte ihren Kopf aber dieses Mal nicht zu mir.

"Wirst du später wieder kommen?"

Letztes Mal als sie mich gefragt hatte, hatte ich nein gesagt, aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht im Stande sein würde, ihr fernzubleiben. Warum es bestreiten?

"Wenn du das willst."

"Ja, das will ich."

Der Geruch nach Blut wurde wieder stärker, sie musste wieder errötet sein.

Sie ging zu ihrem Auto und stieg ein. Ich winkte ihr und ging dann in den Wald. Ich musste jagen.


	9. Regenbogen und andere Lichtschatten

**Regenbogen und andere Lichtschatten**

Bellas POV:

Ich sah Carlisle vor meinem Haus winken als ich die Straße runter fuhr. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er am Morgen zurückgekommen war. Ich hatte nicht angenommen ihn heute überhaupt zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte das mein komisches Verhalten erklären, als ich seine Stimme gehört hatte? Ich wusste, dass ich die Stufen nicht runter laufen solle. Erst recht nicht da meine Unfallstatistik sagte das sowohl Treppen als auch das Laufen gefährlich waren. Und zusammen konnten die Beiden nur eine Katastrophe bedeuten.

Ich fuhr zum Parkplatz der Schule und fand einen freien Parkplatz, stellte das Auto ab und saß für einen Moment nur so dort. Mein Kopf war mit Gedanken, Erinnerungen und anderen Vampir-Zeug so voll, dass ich im Moment nicht im Stande war an etwas anderes zu denken.

Und das war nicht gut. Ich hatte gestern Abend einen Anruf von Billy bekommen, der fragte ob ich heute mit ihnen Mittagessen wollte. Er hatte bereits Charlie eingeladen aber er betrachtete mich als eine unabhängige Frau und er sagte das es ganz normal sein würde nicht das Selbe wie mein Dad zu machen. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich kommen würde, ich würde mich nur einsam fühlen, wenn ich einen kompletten Tag im Haus verbringen würde und ich Jakob wirklich wieder sehen. Aber jetzt bedauerte ich zugesagt zu haben.

Ich fühlte mich so schuldig, da ich wollte das Carlisle zu mir zurückkam aber er hatte diese beruhigende Aura. Seine Augen sagten einem, dass man völlig sicher war und er war immer ruhig. Aber es fühlte sich trotzdem falsch an zu wollen dass er bei mir blieb. Er hatte Arbeit und er hatte eine Familie. Vielleicht nicht im Sinne einer biologischen Familie, aber sie standen sich sehr nahe, vielleicht sogar näher als Charlie und ich.

Ich hörte einen harten Schlag an mein Fenster und blickte auf, um zu sehen wer es war. Mike stand draußen, lächelte mich an und hielt einen Regenschirm über seinen Kopf. Er ging um das Auto herum und öffnete mir die Tür.

"Ich dachte ich könnte den Regenschirm mit dir teilen!"

Ich war nicht im Stande, schnell genug zu reagieren und er hob einen Augenbraue während er auf eine Antwort von mir wartete. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack und sprang aus dem Auto.

"Das ist nett von dir!" sagte ich während ich die Tür schloss. Ich hoffte sofort, dass Mike sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machte, ich wollte nicht, dass er auf irgendwelche Ideen kam.

Er hielt den Regenschirm über uns beide und wir gingen zusammen zur Tür. Er sah aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen aber jedes Mal wenn sich sein Mund öffnete schloss er ihn wieder schnell. Plötzlich hörte er auf zu gehen und drehte sich zu mir.

"Ich freue mich das du wieder normal bist Bella!"

Er sah zu ernst aus, als würde er vor einer Person stehen und ihr sagen dass sie nur noch wenige Monate zu leben hatte. Dann kapierte ich es, er hatte vor über Edward zu reden. Das ganze Dating und Liebes-Ding. Ich drehte mich um und ging weiter zu Tür.

"So normal wie es möglich war." Ich versuchte es wie ein normales alltägliches Gespräch scheinen zu lassen, aber ich konnte fühlen wie mein Mund zitterte als ich die Worte sprach.

Er hatte nicht angenommen dass ich weiter ging, aber er holte mich schnell ein.

"Ich hörte dass du mit uns zum First Beach mitkommst. Vielleicht möchtest du mit mir fahren, wie letztes Jahr?"

Ich erinnerte mich an den vollen Wagen und an die kalten grellen Worte von Jessica.

"Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Mal mehr Autos nehmen. Es war ziemlich eng letztes Mal. Ich könnte meinen Wagen nehmen und den größten Teil des Zeugs hinten hineinlegen." Ich hoffte begeistert zu klingen, aber ich konnte nicht sagen ob Mike darauf hineinfiel.

"Ja werden wir sehen..."

Wir kamen am Matheraum an und er winkte während er zu seiner Klasse weiterging. Ich ging nach hinten und setzte mich auf meinen Platz neben Jessica. Sie schaute mich nicht an und ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die das Gespräch begann. Sie war nicht eine die lange Verärgert war, vielleicht konnte ich ihr einige Zeit geben.

Der Rest des Tages lief an mir vorbei. Ich war nicht im Stande, mich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, aber die Lehrer hatten aufgegeben mir Fragen zu stellen und für den größten Teil der Zeit war ich im Stande, in meine Gedankenwelt zu flüchten. Ich war so erleichtert als schließlich die Schulglocke klingelte, dass ich fast aus dem Gebäude rannte. Einige Strahlen des Sonnenlichts waren durch die Wolken gebrochen und es gab einen wunderschönen Regenbogen, der von einem Ende des Himmels bis zu anderen reicht. Es war ein schöner Anblick. Ich ging zum Auto und stieg ein.

Die Fahrt zum Reservat dauerte nicht lange, wahrscheinlich weil ich kein Zeitgefühl hatte. Ich fragte mich wie ich mit Billy umgehen sollte, er konnte Leute gut einschätzen.

Jake war bereits außerhalb des Hauses, als ich das Auto abstellte. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich behaupten dass er im Laufe des Wochenende gewachsen war. Die Kleidung schien kleiner zu sein und sein Gesicht größer. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, es war wahrscheinlich ein anderer Tick von mir und ich war schon den ganzen Tag nicht ich selbst.

"Hey Bella" Wir dachten nicht das du sobald da sein würdest." sagte er während sein Lächeln von einem Ohr bis zum anderen reichte.

"Ich dachte, dass ich gleich nach der Schule kommen sollte, aber wenn du willst kann ich wieder nachhause fahren und später wiederkommen!"

Ich legte meine Hand auf den Türgriff um meinem Argument Nachdruck zu verleihen.

"Nein! So war das nicht gemeint! Ich wollte nur sagen dass das Mittagessen nicht vor einer oder zwei Stunden fertig sein würde. Du kannst hier warten."

Ich senkte meine Hand und folgte Jake ins Haus. Das Haus war gemütlich und behaglich, genau wie ein Haus sich anfühlen sollte. Ich folgte Jake in die Küche, wo Billy angefangen hatte ein Rezept-Buch und ein paar Gewürze zusammen zu holen. Er blickte auf und lächelte.

"Ich bezweifle, dass ich alle Gewürze brauchen werde."

"Das Problem ist die richtigen zu finden. Wir verwenden selten irgendetwas außer Salz und Pfeffer."

Er studierte das Rezept weiter und manchmal schaute er zu den Gewürzen um zu sehen ob der Name passte. Ich musste mich konzentrieren um nicht zu lachen, er sah so hilflos aus. Wenigstens war er so nicht im Stande mir Fragen über Edward zu stellen. Ich fühlte wie Jake mich am Arm zog und ich folgte ihm nach draußen.

"Ich arbeitete gerade in der Werkstatt, als ich dein Auto hörte. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, hier zu sitzen während ich meine Arbeit schnell beende?"

Ich wusste, dass er die Antwort nicht abwarten würde und er schleppte mich auch bereits zu seiner kleinen Werkstatt. Er öffnete die Tür des Beifahrers und ich setzte mich. Er war bereits hinter der Motorhaube des Autos verschwunden. Ich wollte mit ihm reden aber ich wusste nicht wirklich worüber. Es fühlte sich gut an nur dort zu sitzen, obwohl es ein unangenehmes Schweigen war.

"Also, wie gehts dir Bella?"

"Mir gehts gut."

Er ging zu mir und stellte sich vor mich.

"Bist du dir sicher? Du warst heute sehr still und ich kann die dunklen Ringe unter deinen Augen sehen."

Großartig. Jacob schien die Fähigkeit seines Vaters geerbt haben, da er wusste was mit mir los war. Anscheinend waren Jungen doch nicht so emotionslos wie man annahm. Ich würde eine Notlüge benutzen müssen um dem zu entkommen.

"Ich habe nur den größten Teil der Hausaufgaben Nachts gemacht. Es scheint, als wollten uns die Lehrer vor unserem Abschluss töten."

Ich konnte sehen dass er mir nicht glaubte, aber er war ein Gantleman. Er wollte nicht über den Schlaf, Gefühle oder Carlisles Rückkehr reden. Stattdessen fing er an über die Schule, seine Freunde und Quil, der angefangen hatte Zeit mit Sam und dem Rest der Bande zu verbringen, zu reden.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, wie leicht es war mit Jacob zu sprechen. Er machte kein großes Ding aus den Problemen und er hatte kein Problem darüber zu reden. Ich konnte dort sitzen, zuhören und manchmal zustimmen oder nicht übereinstimmen.

Wir lachten über etwas, was Jake gesagt hatte, als wir jemanden hörten der die Werkstatt betrat.

"Hey Leute!"

Seth Clearwater ging zu uns und war völlig nass. Es muss wieder angefangen haben zu regnen.

"Seth!"

Jacob grüßte Seth mit einem Lächeln, aber ich konnte sehen dass er nicht wollte das er da war.

"Billy und Charlie sagten mir ich solle herkommen. Anscheinend gibt es schon Mittagessen!

Ich schaute auf mein Handy und war überrascht, als ich feststellte dass ich bereits zwei Stunden hier war.

"Isst du mit uns?" Jake fragte Seth mit verärgerter Stimme.

"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg wie ich dem Essen von Mum und Dad auskomme. Ihm ist gesagt worden dass er weniger Fett essen muss und heute gibt es Gemüsesuppe." Er runzelte seine Nase, als ob er etwas Schreckliches gerochen hatte.

Jakob bot mir seine Hand an um mir aus dem Auto zu helfen und ich nahm sie auch wenn ich sie nicht brauchte. Wir gingen zur kleinen Küche und setzen uns. Charlie hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet das Essen zu servieren, da war kein Platz für das Essen auf den kleinen Tisch und es würde verwirrend sein, wenn jeder gehen würde und sein Eigenes Essen holen.

Jeder redete und lachte. Sogar Charlie schien sich vom Chief Swan zu dem Charlie verwandelt zu haben, in dem sich meine Mutter vor so vielen Jahren verliebt hatte. Es war einer der glücklichsten Tage, die ich in der letzten Zeit gehabt hatte, ich fühlte mich so lebendig.

"Ist irgendjemand mit Dr. Cullen zurückgekommen?" fragte Billy.

Charlie schaute auf mich, als würde ich das besser wissen als er. Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich antworten sollte, aber ich dachte nicht das sie nachfragen würden wenn ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen würde.

"Nein, nur Carlisle. Der Rest von ihnen hat sich in Kalifornien verliebt."

"Es tut mir Leid, Bella!" sagte Jake und ich konnte verstehen was er meinte.

Das komische war, ich fühlte nicht mehr das schmerzende Loch wenn ich an Edward dachte. Sicher, ich war etwas traurig, dass er nicht zurückgekehrt war, aber er hatte mir gesagt, dass er mich nicht wollte. Ich würde damit leben müssen. Und in diesem Moment schien es als hätte ich es geschafft ohne ihn zu leben.


	10. Das zweite Mal das du schläfst

Carlisles POV:

Ich verlor fast meinen Verstand. Ich hatte auf Bella gewartet, seit sie die Schule aushatte, annehmend, dass sie um ca. 15.00 Uhr nach Hause kommen würde. Doch jetzt wurde es schon langsam dunkel und sie war immer noch nicht zuhause. Ich war schon unten bei Newtons gewesen um zu sehen ob sie arbeitet, aber ich habe sie weder gehört noch gerochen. Ich hatte Angst, dass Laurent doch beschlossen hatte früher zurückzukommen und irgendetwas Alice Visionen blockierte, aber ich wollte sie noch nicht anrufen. Ich wollte nicht überreagieren, wenn ich keinen Grund dazu hatte.

Ich bedauerte, dass ich sie nicht anrufen konnte, aber Edward hatte gesagt, dass sie kein Handy hatte. Ich hab Bella Swan gegoogelt, aber ich konnte sie und ihre Nummer nicht finden.

Vielleicht war sie im Reservat? Der beste Freund von Charlie, Billy lebte dort und es wäre nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn sie einen Tag dort verbringen würde. Wenn man davon absah, das heute Dienstag war und das die beiden morgen Früh aufstehen mussten.

Ich schaute wieder auf meine Uhr. Es war fast zehn und ich wusste, dass Bella für gewöhnlich um ca. 11 Uhr ins Bett ging. Vielleicht sollte ich Alice anrufen um zu sehen ob etwas geschehen war? Ich zog mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und wählte die Nummer von Alice.

"Hallo Carlisle!"

Sie klang gelangweilt und ich nahm an das das ein gutes Zeichen war.

"Du bist dabei, nach Bella zu fragen, aber ich werde dir sagen, dass es nicht Neues gibt. Ich war nicht im Stand sie heute zu sehen."

Vielleicht ging es ihr doch nicht gut.

"Du hast nichts gesehen? Wie ist das möglich?"

"Normalerweise ist es auch nicht möglich, für gewöhnlich kann ich jede Entscheidung sehen. Ich habe wirklich versucht sie zu sehen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Ich sehe nur schwarz."

Was konnte das bedeuten? Wurde Bella verletzt? Oder noch schlimmer,- Tod? Ich war zurückgekommen um sie zu schützen, ihr in der schweren Zeit zu helfen. Könnte ich gescheitert sein?

"Ich denke nicht, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Ich sah nicht das irgendetwas schlimmes passiert, aber Charlie verschwand ungefähr eine Stunde nach ihr. Vielleicht ist zu viel Zeit vergangen, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, den Rest ihres Selbstgespräches anzuhören. Ich war besorgt. Alice war immer im Stande gewesen, jeden zu sehen, denn sie jemals getroffen hatte. Sie musste sich nur konzentrieren und sie war so konzentriert auf Bella gewesen, dass sie häufig tägliche Ereignisse von ihr sah.

"Was ist los Alice?"

Sie sprach so schnell und so hoch, dass ich keine Chance hatte ein einzelnes Wort zu verstehen.

"Alice. Sag schon!"

"Sie sind zurück!"

"Wer ist zurück?"

"Bella und Charlie. Ich hatte gerade eine Vision von ihnen. Ich frage mich, was geschehen ist."

Ich versuchte sie zu fragen was sie gesehen hatte, aber sie Dibattierte schon wieder mit sich selbst. Es konnte nichts Schlimmes gewesen sein, trotzdem. Alice war vielleicht gerade aufgelöst, aber sie würde mir erzählen, wenn sie etwas Schlimmes gesehen hätte. Ich legte auf und schaute aus Bellas Schlafzimmerfenster.

Ich sah sie nicht, aber als ich schloss meine Augen und lauschte. Alice hatte Recht, ich konnte den Truck von Bella hören, der die Straße hoch fährt. Das Auto dahinter war ruhig. Ich konnte keine Worte finden, wie erleichtert ich war, das alles gut war.

Ich setze mich auf ihr Bett, sodass ich entspannter aussehen würde wenn sie ins Zimmer kam. Ich wollte nicht das sie wusste, wie beunruhigt ihre Abwesenheit mich gemacht hatte.

Ich konnte die Autos hören, die vor dem Haus vorfuhren und das Öffnen und Schließen der Türen. Ich wurde nervös, aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum. Ich konnte hören wie der Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch glitt und er umgedreht wurde und Bella die rein ging.

"Ich denke ich werde gleich in Bett gehen, ich bin todmüde."

"Okay Bella, gute Nacht."

Ich konnte die Schritte hören. Sie gähnte und öffnete die Tür. Sie hörte auf die Tür zu öffnen, als sie sah, das ich auf ihrem Bett saß.

"Hallo Bella." Ich sagte es gerade so laut, dass sie es hören konnte.

"Carlisle! Was tust du hier?"

"Ich versprach, dass ich zurückkommen würde, Stimmts?"

Sie schloss die Tür und ging zu ihrem Schrank rüber.

"Ich sagte Charlie, dass ich ins Bett gehen würde, also nimmt er an, dass ich ins Badezimmer gehen werde." Erklärte sie, weil sie die Badezimmertasche nahm.

"Sicher, ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

Sie hielt an, als ob sie nicht überzeugt war, dass sie mir vertrauen konnte.

"Ich versprechs."

Sie warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und ins Badezimmer ging. Ich konnte hören wie sie sich die Zähne putzte und alle anderen menschlichen Sachen machte. Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte sie ins Zimmer zurück. Ich stand auf, sodass sie im Stande war, sich ins Bett zu legen. Sie sah sehr müde aus.

"Ich nahm nicht an, dass du heute zurückkehren würdest" sagte sie mit schläfriger Stimme.

"Ich breche nie meine Versprechen, aber ich werde weg sein, bevor du am Morgen aufwachst."

Sie blickte mich mit ihren von den schweren Augenlidern fast bedeckten Augen an.

"Du arbeitest jetzt früh?"

"Ich sagte zu meinem Chef, dass er mir die Frühschichte geben sollte, sodass ich im Stande sein würde, mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

Sie sah erschüttert aus.

"Ich meinte wirklich nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit hier sein musst. Ich will dir dein Leben nicht wegnehmen und bekommst du für die Nachtschichte nicht mehr Geld als am Tag?"

"Ja, aber ich brauche das Geld wirklich nicht. Ich hatte lange Zeit Geld zu verdienen und du brauchst im Augenblick jemanden. Und ich tue das nicht, wegen der Schuld, wenn es das ist was du denkst. Du gehörst zur Familie und wir schützen unsere Familie."

Sie saß im Bett und hatte die Steppdecke um sich gewickelt. Ich setzte mich auf das Ende vom Bett, sodass ich nur meinen Kopf wenden musste um sie zu sehen.

"Ihre denkt wirklich ich gehöre zu eurer Familie? Selbst wenn ich für Edward nicht genug war? Was geschieht, wenn er ein anderes Mädchen findet?"

Sie hatte Angst davor, wieder verlassen zu werden, ich konnte in ihren Augen die Angst und den selben Schwermut sehen, wie ich es an dem Tag gesehen hatte, an dem ich zurückkam. Ich konnte ihr schlecht die Wahrheit sage, dass Edward sie verlassen hatte, weil sie zu gut für ihn war. Er wollte nicht, dass sie mit einem Ungeheuer zusammen war, aber er hatte wie eines gehandelt, bevor er sie in den Wäldern alleine ließ.

"Bella, du bist mehr als gut genug um zu unserer Familie gezählt zu werden. Edward hat nicht die Macht, das zu ändern. Und wenn er ein anderes Mädchen eines Tages findet? Wir werden dich nie ignorieren, wenn er es tut."

Sie lächelte mich an. Ich hatte ein solches Lächeln, seit ihrem 18. Geburtstag nicht mehr gesehen.

"Ich denke, ihr seid auch meine Familie geworden. Der erste Platz an dem ich sein konnte ohne mich ändern zu müssen. Ironisch nicht?"

Ich lachte über ihre Anmerkung, aber ich konnte sehen warum sie es sagte. Unsere Familie war von einer anderen Art und dennoch fügte sie sich ein, als wäre sie eine von uns.

"Du hast uns verändert. Wir hatten nie geahnt wie sehr."

Sie schaute zum Fenster in die schwarze Nacht hinaus. Ich konnte wegen dem gedämpften Licht in ihrem Zimmer sehen, dass sich ihr Gesicht entspannte. Sie schien nicht mehr so besorgt zu sein, wie sie es vor ein paar Tagen gewesen war.

"Ich freue mich, dass du zurückkommen bist."

Ich konnte sehen wie ihre Augenlieder zufielen, sie würde bald schlafen. Ich verstand nicht, warum sie sich zwang, wach zu bleiben.

"Vielleicht solltest du jetzt schlafen?"

Sie schaut mich mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

"Aber wenn ich schlafen gehe, wirst du weg sein, wenn ich aufwache."

Ich würde am Morgen weg sein, aber ich würde jede Nacht zurückkommen. Ich wäre nicht im Stande ihr fernzubleiben.

"Und ich werde Morgenabend zurückkommen. Ich werde zurückkommen solange zu es willst."

Sie wechselte ihre Position und legte sich unter die Steppdecke.

"Du solltest versuchen zu Schlafen, Bella."

"Ich glaube, ich werde dich dann morgen sehen." sagte sie vor dem Gähnen.

Sie kippte zur Seite um und es dauerte nicht lange, bevor sie eingeschlafen war. Ich stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Schaukelstuhl, denkend, dass es ein gutes Ding war, das ich ein Vampir war, sonst wäre dieser Stuhl sehr schmerzhaft gewesen.

Ich blieb die ganze Nacht und schaute nie weg. Bella beim Schlafen zu beobachten ist eines der friedlichsten Dinge, die ich jemals gemacht hatte. Sie hatte keine Albträume, aber manchmal sprach sie im Schlaf oder drehte sich um. Ich wünschte, dass sie klarer sprechen würde, sodass ich wissen würde was sie träumt. Ich würde vieles geben um zu wissen was sie träumte, um zu wissen wo sie war, wenn sie der Wirklichkeit nicht gegenüberstehen musste. Ich verstand den Wunsch von Edward, im Stande zu sein ihre Gedanken zu lesen.


	11. Träumerei

Carlisles POV:

Ich wollte Bella nicht verlassen, als der Morgen kam. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht so ruhig geschlafen und ich war so fasziniert von ihrem Schlaf und ich versuchte die ganze Nacht die Wörter zu verstehen die sie im Schlaf sagte. Aber sie sprach nie klar genug und die einzigen Wörter die ich im Stande war zu verstehen waren "nein" und "tu es nicht". Ich hatte vergessen wie es war zu träumen, der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen und den Fantasien nachzugehen. Edward konnte Gedanken lesen und ich hatte immer gedacht, dass es für ihn leichter war, sich an das Leben als Mensch zu erinnern, wenn er alles darüber wissen konnte. Ich hatte häufig bedauert, dass ich nicht so eine Gabe wie er hatte. Aber ich konnte mich nicht beklagen, was geschehen sollte geschah.

Ich stand leise auf und ging zum Bett rüber. Ihr Haar lag über ihrem Gesicht und ich streckte meine Hand aus und wollte ihr die Haare hinter ihr Ohr streichen, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, sie dadurch zu wecken und deshalb hielt ich an. Ich wollte, dass sie schlief, solange sie konnte, sie hatte ja in den letzten Monaten so gut wie nicht geschlafen. Ich ging zum Fenster und nach einem letzten Blick zum Bett, sprang ich hinaus.

Ich lief zu meinem Haus zurück um mich umzuziehen, bevor ich mein Auto nahm und zum Krankenhaus fuhr. Die Nacht war ruhig gewesen und es gab nicht sehr viel, was ich tun musste. Ich hatte einige Erfahrung und konnte deshalb schon jetzt wissen, dass es ein langweiliger Tag werden würde. Die erste Grippewelle war bereits gegangen und es würde noch einige Wochen dauern, bevor die nächste Grippewelle kommen würde. Jahrzehnte der Praxis hatten mir die Zeit gegeben, um die verschiedenen Muster der Viruszyklen zu studieren.

Ich setzte mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch und suchte mir die Daten der Patienten auf dem Computer. Es waren keine schwierigen Fälle. Ich war überrascht zu sehen, dass die Datei von Harry Clearwater, mir zugeschickt worden war, einer der älteren Ärzte war in Rente gegangen und seine Patienten waren neuen Ärzten zugeteilt worden, aber ich denke nicht, dass einer der Quileutemänner glücklich sein würde mich als Arzt zu haben. Vielleicht waren die alten Legenden jetzt genau das, Legenden. Ich hatte seit Jahren keinen riesigen Wolf mehr gesehen und so konnte es gut sei, dass das Gen ausgestorben war. Aber es wäre so interessant gewesen Forschungen über den Wolf zu machen, ich fragte mich, wie die DNA-Struktur sein würde.

Ich hatte mich eine Zeit lang in meinen Gedanken verloren und war überrascht, als ich Schritte hörte, die zu meiner Tür kamen. Ich hörte ein Klopfen und bat die Person eizutreten. Es war eine der Krankenschwestern.

"Ich sollte ihnen sagen, dass der erste Patient hier ist."

Sie schaute mich schüchtern an und lächelte.

"Ok. Ich werde gleich rauskommen."

Ich ergriff meinen Doktorkittel und ging auf die Tür zu.

"Ehm...Ich frage mich, ob sie vielleicht heute mit mir Abendessen würden oder so etwas?"

Sie schaute mir nicht in die Augen und ich glaubte dass sie Angst davor hatte, dass ich ablehnte. Aber ich musste es tun. Es war nicht so als wäre sie kein süßes Mädchen gewesen, aber es schien mir nicht richtig, mit ihr auf ein Date zu gehen.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich fühle mich nicht bereit auszugehen. Aber ich fühle mich dennoch sehr geschmeichelt."

Sie lächelte ein enttäuschtes Lächeln.

"Ich verstehe. Vielleicht irgendwann mal."

Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihr, es war nie leicht zurückgewiesen zu werden. Es würde für mich nicht möglich sein, mit einem Menschen auszugehen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Wir hatten gedacht, dass es klappen würde, als Edward mit Bella zusammen war, aber es klappte nicht. Edward reiste ab, weil er alle Gefahren gesehen hatte, die die Vampir-Welt für sie bedeutet hätte. Er reiste ab, weil er sie liebte und ich glaubte nicht, das ich im Stande sein würde, jemanden den ich Liebte in Gefahr zu bringen. Es war verboten, irgendjemanden etwas über unsere wahre Identität zu erzählen. Jemanden zu Daten würde einige Fragen aufwerfen, zum Beispiel, warum meine Haut so kalt war oder warum ich nichts aß. Zumindest nicht dasselbe Essen wie ein Mensch.

Diese Dinge waren mit Bella anders. Sie wusste bereits von unserer wahren Natur und die Tatsache, dass sie es wusste machte es schwerer für sie uns zu vergessen. Sie konnte nie mit einem Freund darüber reden. Sie konnte ihnen nicht erzählen, warum sie nicht gut genug war. Und als das nicht genug wäre, würde sie Tod sein wenn es die Volturi rausfinden würden. Wir alle würden tot sein.

Ich erreichte die Untersuchungsräume und die Krankenschwester wies auf den Raum mit meinem Patienten hin. Ich ging hinein und sah eine alte Dame mit einem bösen Ausdruck. Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus. Es würde wirklich ein langer Tag sein.

Bellas Pov:

Ich wachte auf und erinnerte mich sofort an den Besuch von Carlisle. Ich saß in meinem Bett und sah mich um. Es schien als hätte ich verschlafen. Niemand war im Zimmer außer mir und das Fenster wurde nicht wirklich geschlossen. Er war wahrscheinlich bereits zur Arbeit gegangen. Ich war enttäuscht, es fühlte sich jedes Mal so gut an, wenn ich ihn sah. Als würde alles wieder echt werden. Die Träume, die ich hatte, waren so furchterregend, ich hatte wieder angefangen von Edward zu träumen, aber ich wusste auch dass ich träumte, denn sobald ich erwachte, begriff ich dass es nicht echt war. Des er nur ein Teil meiner Einbildungskraft war. Und ich wollte nicht vergessen.

Der Wecker begann zu klingeln und ich stieg aus dem Bett. Ich nahm mir saubere Kleidung und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich ging meiner Morgenroutine nach und ging anschließend nach unten. Charlie saß noch in der Küche, ich war heute früher fertig geworden.

"Hey Bells, gut geschlafen?"

Charlie blickte von der Zeitung auf und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

"Ja. Seit Wochen hatte ich nicht mehr so gut geschlafen."

Er schaute wieder zurück und setzte fort die Zeitung zu lesen. Charlie war nicht derjenige, der am Morgen ein Gespräch begann.

Ich bereitete mir mein Frühstück vor, als er wieder sprach.

"Es wurden mehr Bären gesehen. Wir werden wahrscheinlich anfangen müssen, danach zu suchen. Ich kann keinen Bären in der Nähe der Stadt gebrauchen, erst recht nicht in der Jahreszeit in der wir am meisten Wandern."

Ich fragte mich, ob ich Carlisle bitten konnte, den Bären nächstes Mal zu verfolgen, wenn er jagen müsste. Er würde es wahrscheinlich tun, wenn der Bär gefährlich werden konnte. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn heute Abend fragen? Ich fühlte wie sich mein Herz beschleunigte, als ich mich erinnerte, dass er zurückkommen würde. Er hatte gesagt, dass er solange zurückkommen würde, solange ich es wollte. Ein gefährliches Versprechen von ihm. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich jemals bereit sein würde, die übernatürliche Welt zurückzulassen und er war die einzige Verbindung die ich dazu hatte.

Charlie fuhr weg und ich beendete schnell mein Frühstück. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr und begriff, dass auch wenn ich früh fertig war und schnell gegessen hatte, ich nicht mehr Zeit zu haben schien als üblich. Vielleicht war ich in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich die Zeit vergessen hatte. Ich nahm meine Tasche und ging zum Auto.

Der Tag verlief langsam und ereignislos. Ich vermied Mike so gut ich konnte und er schien es verstanden zu haben. In der Mittagspause setze er sich neben mich, aber er sprach hauptsächlich mit Ben und Eric. Angela setzte sich auf die andere Seite von mir und bildete so ein Hindernis zwischen Jessica und mir. Jessica sprach mit Angela, Angela gab Jessica eine freche Antwort und dann wendete sie sich mir zu um mich nach meiner Meinung zu fragen, während Jessica weg schaute. Blöd.

Ich war froh, als der Tag schließlich endete und ich nach Hause eilte. Ich wollte meine Hausaufgaben früh beenden. Ich hoffte, dass Carlisle heute früher kommen würde. Mein Magen wurde plötzlich von Schmetterlingen gefüllt und ich begriff dass ich wie ein Kind handelte. Aber es war natürlich, stimmt's? Ich war nicht im Stande gewesen mit jemanden darüber zu reden und das für Monate und dann tauchte er auf. Das musste es sein.

Meine Hausaufgaben waren nicht schwer, ich hatte mich sehr in der Schule angestrengt nachdem Edward abreiste und hatte so fast nur Einsen. Ich war fast fertig mit dem Essenmachen, als Charlie nach Hause kam. Wir hatten Fisch, wiedermal, seit Charlie mit Harry fast jeden Samstag angeln ging, gab es diesen öfter. Charlie machte das nichts aus, er war mehr als glücklich mit einer warmen Mahlzeit am Tag.

Charlie schien misstrauisch zu sein. So als hätte er Angst, dass ich wieder ein Zombie werden würde wenn sich irgendetwas verändern würde. Er hatte sich über mein Verhalten nicht gefreut und er konnte sich vielleicht denken, dass ich ihm was vorspielte. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass der Zombie zurückkehren würde, solange Carlisle bleiben würde.

"Billy freut sich darüber, dass du so viel Zeit mit Jacob verbringst."

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Charlie in die Küche gekommen war, während ich die Pfannen nach dem Mittagessen wusch. Er stand in der Türöffnung und lächelte. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht so, dass nur Billy sich freute, dass Jacob und ich Freunde waren.

"Jacob ist ein nettes Kind."

Ich hätte wahrscheinlich ein anderes Wort wählen sollen, aber ich wollte dass Charlie wusste, dass ich für Jacob nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfand.

"Billy sagt, dass er die ganze Zeit von dir spricht. Er spricht mehr von dir als von diesem Clown Quil."

Ich wollte nicht wirklich über Jacob sprechen. Nicht mit Charlie. Jake war nur ein Freund. Ich wusch die Teller fertig ab und als ich mich umdrehte, begriff ich dass Charlie zum Wohnzimmer zurückgegangen war. Es sah aus, als würde ich keine Entschuldigung finden müssen um nach oben zu gehen.

Ich stand in meinem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ich wusste, dass es zu früh war und dass er wahrscheinlich nicht kommen würde, bevor es fast Zeit für mich um zu schlafen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte, wenn er kommen würde.

Wie konnte es sich normal anfühlen, den Vater oder Schöpfer, von meinem Ex jede Nacht in meinem Zimmer zu haben? Nicht das Edward Carlisle wie einen behandelt hätte, aber er war ein Vater für ihn gewesen und er hatte vorgegeben, dass er einer war. Du würdest wahrscheinlich denken dass das eine dumme Situation sein müsste. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett, sodass meine Füße raushingen und bedeckte meine Augen mit meinem Arm. Das war wirklich verwirrend. In einer Minute wollte ich, dass er hier war und in der nächsten diskutierte ich mit mir selbst, wie ich darüber fühlen sollte. Ich fühlte den kalten Wind, der sich über Haut bewegte.

Carlisles POV:

"Bella? Ist alles okay?"

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und hatte mit einem Arm ihre Augen bedeckt. Vielleicht hatte ich zu lange gewartet, vielleicht hätte ich früher kommen sollen.

Sie entfernte ihren Arm und ich beruhigte mich als ich sah, dass sie nicht schrie.

"Nein, mir gehts gut!"

Gut sah sie nicht aus. Sie sah erschöpft aus.

"Nein wirklich. Ich bin nur Müde von den Hausaufgaben. Ich vermute, dass die Lehrer versuchen uns zu töten."

Ich wollte wirklich nicht gehen, aber wenn es leichter für sie sein würde die Hausaufgabe zu machen so würde ich gehen.

"Ich bin schon fertig."

Sie lag immer noch auf ihrem Bett mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf und mit der anderen auf ihrem Magen. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an sie so anzusehen während ich redete, also drehte ich mich weg und schaute zum Fenster. Ich konnte hören dass sie sich bewegte, aber ich drehte mich nicht um, um nachzusehen.

"Hast du den großen schwarzen Bären gesehen, der hier in den Wäldern rumwandert?"

Ihre Stimme schien nicht so als ob sie noch auf dem Bett lag, so dachte ich, dass ich mich wieder umdrehen könnte.

"Was meinst du? Es gibt keine Bären in diesem Gebiet?"

"Viele Leute haben einen riesigen Bären gesehen. Größer als ein Grizzlybär und völlig schwarz."

Größer als Grizzlybären? Ich war seit Jahrhunderten herumgewandert, hatte Bären und andere Raubtiere gejagt. Aber ich hatte kein Tier gesehen, das größer war als ein Grizzlybär außer...nein das konnte nicht sein.

"Wurden Leute angegriffen?"

"Nein, nicht das ich wüsste."

Vielleicht...

"Wo haben sie das Tier gesehen?"

"Größtenteils unten beim Reservat. Aber es gab einige Wanderer, die es in den Bergen gesehen hatten."

"Sie sind zurück." Ich wisperte zu leise für Bella.

"Was?"

"Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass der Bär irgendwelche Probleme verursachen wird. Ist nur einer gesehen worden?"

"Nur einer. Aber es könnten auch mehr sein, ich meine die verschiedenen Leute könnten ja verschiedenen Bären gesehen haben."

Vielleicht ist das Gen nicht weg. Vielleicht war es nur äußerst selten geworden. Ich frage mich, ob sie sich noch an den Vertrag als etwas anderes erinnern als eine Legende.

"Ich werde Ausschau halten, wenn ich jagen gehe."

Ich ging zum Bett und setzte mich neben sie. Ich konnte ihr Herz hören das einen Schlag aussetzte, aber schnell wieder zum normalen Rhythmus zurückkam. Ich saß und dachte an den riesigen Wolf, den wir gesehen hatten, als wir das erste Mal hierher kamen. Majestätische Wesen. Aber ich erinnere mich auch an die jungen, die Aggressiven. Sie konnten eine Gefahr für andere sein, wenn sie dies auch nicht vorhatten. Ich wusste, das Bella viel Zeit unten im Reservat verbrachte, aber ich konnte ihr nichts über die Gefahren erzählen, bis ich überzeugt war das das Gestaltwandeln wieder angefangen hatte.

"Was ist los?"

"Es könnte nichts und es könnte etwas sein."

"Was könnte etwas sein?"

"Der Bär. Es ist möglich, dass er etwas anderes ist."

Sie schaute mich mit ihren großen Augen an und ich wusste dass sie wissen wollte worüber ich sprach.

"Ich bin nicht überzeugt. Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn ich es herausgefunden habe."

Sie entspannte sich ein wenig, aber runzelte ihre Stirn. Vielleicht war sie erschrocken.

"Es ist nicht, worüber man sich Sorgen machen muss. Ich verspreche, dass was immer es auch ist, nicht in deine Nähe kommen wird."

Es sei denn, dass es wirklich ihre Freunde unten im Reservat waren. Ich wollte den Vertrag nicht brechen, ich war da gewesen als wir ihn gemacht hatten und ich wollte nicht auch derjenige sein der ihn brechen würde.

Wir saßen eine Zeit lang auf dem Bett. Es fühlte sich gut an, im Stande zu sein einfach nur zu Schweigen. Wir waren so viele Vampire gewesen und egal was passierte, unser Haus war immer mit verschiedenen Tönen gefüllt gewesen. Der einzige Ton hier war der Ton von Bellas Atem und der des schlagenden Herzens.

Sie versuchte ein Gähnen zu verbergen, aber ich konnte sehen dass sie müde war. Warum versuchte sie immer länger auf zu bleiben, als sie sollte?

"Bella, du musst schlafen."

Sie schaute mich an, als wollte sie ablehnen.

"Du bist schließlich ein Mensch"

Sie stand still auf, als protestierte sie und ging auf das Badezimmer zu. Sie war schneller als üblich und kam zurück, ein übergroßes T-Shirt tragend. Ich hatte vor aufzustehen und zum Schaukelstuhl zu gehen.

"Bitte steh nicht auf. Ich kann auch schlafen, wenn du dort sitzt."

Sie errötete und blickte hinab. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell und ich verstand wie hart es für sie gewesen sein muss mir das zu sagen. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bewegen aufzustehen, bewegte mich aber ein wenig, sodass sie mehr Raum haben würde. Sie glitt unter die Steppdecke und legte sich auf ihr Kissen. Sie schaute mich an, aber wie ich mir dachte nicht lange, denn schließlich begannen ihre Augenlider zu flattern und ihr Atem wurde ruhig.

Ich sah auf das schlafende Mädchen herab und seufzte. Ich würde wahrscheinlich alles für sie tun.


End file.
